Sometimes the Blind See Things the Sighted Cannot
by HyperLily
Summary: After the battle. Watch Harry and Co. work through school, Auror training, ministry jobs, quidditch matches, Raising Teddy, and rounding up the Death Eaters with a new threat on the loose. All while becoming a guardian to a 10-year-old second cousin once removed that Harry never knew he had. Read, review, and enjoy. Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm going to say this only once, anything you recognize from Jo's works are just that, hers, not mine, and anything you see that isn't hers, is most certainly mine.

A/N: The beginning of this is taken directly from Deathly Hallows, so therefore, it's not mine so don't get any ideas. The beginning of this story will be a bit unoriginal, but bare with me, I've got plans for this story.

Chapter 1: Rebuilding

May 2.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, and it was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, nor tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last.

The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. Harry was an indispensable part of the mingled outpourings of jubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. They wanted him there with them, their leader and symbol, their savior and their guide, and that he had not slept, that he craved the company of only a few of them, seemed to occur to no one. He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter.

The morning drew on; that the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic...

They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, and fifty others who had died fighting him. McGonagall had replaced the House tables, but nobody was sitting according to House anymore: All were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in a corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth. After a while, exhausted and drained, Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna.

"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me," she said.

"I'd love some," he replied.

"I'll distract them all," she said. "Use your Cloak."

And before he could say a word she had cried, "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" and pointed out of the window. Everyone who heard looked around, and Harry slid the Cloak up over himself, and got to his feet.

Now he could move through the Hall without interference. He spotted Ginny two tables away; she was sitting with her head on her mother's shoulder: There would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk. He saw Neville, the sword of Gryffindor lying beside his plate as he ate, surrounded by a knot of fervent admirers. Along the aisle between the tables he walked, and he spotted the three Malfoys, huddled together as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody was paying them any attention. Everywhere he looked he saw families reunited, and finally, he saw the two whose company he craved most.

"It's me," he muttered, crouching down between them. "Will you come with me?"

They stood up at once, and together he, Ron, and Hermione left the Great Hall. Great chunks were missing from the marble staircase, part of the balustrade gone, and rubble and bloodstains occurred every few steps as they climbed.

Somewhere in the distance they could hear Peeves zooming through the corridors singing a victory song of his own composition:

We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one, And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!

"Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn't it?" said Ron, pushing open a door to let Harry and Hermione through.

Happiness would come, Harry thought, but at the moment it was muffled by exhaustion, and the pain of losing Fred and Lupin and Tonks pierced him like a physical wound every few steps. Most of all he felt the most stupendous relief, and a longing to sleep. But first he owed an explanation to Ron and Hermione, who had stuck with him for so long, and who deserved the truth. Painstakingly he recounted what he had seen in the Pensieve and what had happened in the forest, and they had not even begun to express all their shock and amazement when at last they arrived at the place to which they had been walking, though none of them had mentioned their destination.

Since he had last seen it, the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's study had been knocked aside; it stood lopsided, looking a little punch-drunk, and Harry wondered whether it would be able to distinguish passwords anymore.

"Can we go up?" he asked the gargoyle.

"Feel free," groaned the statue.

They clambered over him and onto the spiral stone staircase that moved slowly upward like an escalator. Harry pushed open the door at the top.

He had one, brief glimpse of the stone Pensieve on the desk where he had left it, and then an earsplitting noise made him cry out, thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort.

But it was applause. All around the walls, the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were giving him a standing ovation; they waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other's hands; they danced up and down on the chairs in which they had been painted; Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly; Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet; and Phineas Nigellus called, in his high, reedy voice, "And let it be noted that Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!"

But Harry had eyes only for the man who stood in the largest portrait directly behind the headmaster's chair. Tears were sliding down from behind the half-moon spectacles into the long silver beard, and the pride and the gratitude emanating from him filled Harry with the same balm as phoenix song.

At last, Harry held up his hands, and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak. He directed his words at Dumbledore, however, and chose them with enormous care. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though he was, he must make one last effort, seeking one last piece of advice.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," he began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this."

Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.

"I don't want it," said Harry.

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So ..."

He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo."

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." This marks the beginning of Harry Potter's life after the war.

The walk to Gryffindor Tower was long, and the destruction still hit Harry hard. They entered the Tower, and there was not a person in sight. The assumption was made that they were all downstairs still celebrating. All Harry wanted was a little food, and sleep. The three climbed the stairs to the seventh-year dormitories, and Harry collapsed on one of the beds.

"Kreacher," he called groggily. With a pop, the Elf materialized in front of him.

"Yes Master?" He asked.

"Can you bring us some sandwiches?"

Kreacher bowed low, and then with another pop, he was gone. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bed next to Harry's. Ron had his arm around Hermione, and Hermione's head was on his shoulder. Kreacher popped back into the room, and set a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice down. Harry mumbled thanks before Kreacher popped away once again. The three friends devoured the food and drink. The exhaustion won shortly after they finished eating, and Hermione went to sleep in the bed next to Ron's. Sleep took over the three when their heads hit their pillows.

Down at the celebration feast Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, George, and Percy, sat close to the still form of Fred. Ginny was still on her mother's shoulder, and Arthur was comforting the two women. Bill and Fleur were beside them crying as George and Percy were on the floor mourning over the body. Suddenly, Molly lifted her head and looked around the people beside her and in front of her. She counted only six people, and that bewildered her.

"There should be ten," she said softly.

"What, Mum?" Ginny questioned.

"There should be ten people here with us. I know that Charlie's still in Romania, but where are Ron, Hermione, and Harry?" Ginny's eyes flashed with anger and hurt at the mention of Harry's name.

"They are probably tired Molly," Arthur said in a comforting tone.

"I know they probably are, but have they eaten anything?"

"If they haven't, I'm sure they will when they wake up," Arthur told his distressed wife.

As the Great Hall began to empty of parents and students, the Weasleys exited and went up to Gryffindor Tower. Once inside the Tower, Neville and Ginny went up to the seventh-year boy dormitories and collapsed into the two remaining beds. A few minutes later, Molly followed Neville and Ginny up the stairs to find all five of the children fast asleep. She walked around the room holding each child's hand in her own for a while, just thinking about that person in turn.

Arthur came up two and a half hours later to make her come back down to get some sleep. She complied reluctantly, and the two adults exited the room to find a place for themselves.

May 3.

Twenty-four hours later, Neville was the first to wake up. A day ago he defied Voldemort with the sorting hat, and helped Harry defeat him by beheading the Snake. You only had to look at him to tell that it was a great relief that Voldemort was gone, and that Bellatrix was gone for good too. The person who tortured his parents was finally gone. He lay in bed relishing the fact they were all free of immediate danger. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

A half an hour later, Hermione and Ginny woke up. They both looked around the room observing everything. You could tell by Ginny's face how she felt about each person she looked at. Since no one seemed to be up, you could tell that she felt she could let her guard down for the moment. The first thing she noticed was her brother sprawled on his bed with his mouth wide open. An empty bed with dirty clothes scattered on it came into view next. She thought it must be Neville's because the sword of Gryffindor lay atop the covers. The next bed she saw was Harrys. He was lying on his side with his glasses askew. When her eyes rested upon him, her face displayed several emotions. Among them were: Mistrust, love, hurt, annoyance, hate, and anticipation. It was no secret to anyone who may be watching her that she had mixed feelings for him. Ginny and Hermione locked gazes about this time, and Ginny saw confusion written in Hermione's eyes.

"Are you ok Ginny?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"You just look like you're going to kill someone," she responded quietly. Ginny gestured to Harry before saying,

"I don't know what to think Hermione. I had no idea at the battle when Hagrid brought... brought..." she couldn't think of that, because he was lying right there in plain sight for everyone to see that he was alive. She took a deep breath before finishing, "when Hagrid brought his dead body to the castle."

Hermione could tell by Ginny's expression that she was on the verge of tears, so she got up and walked over to the bed and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly. Ginny just sobbed into her shoulder before Hermione said again,

"Ginny, please look at me."

After a while Ginny's tears subsided, and she lifted her face to look at Hermione.

"He has been through so much this year, if you love him, and I mean truly love him, give him time to figure things out, explain things."

Ginny looked at Hermione,

"It'll be hard to do that-Hermione-he left me-thought me unfit to go with you guys-tried to keep me safe," a choking sob escaped through the lump in her throat as she ended her speech. Hermione squeezed her shoulders, and then said,

"He left you because he thought it best. I never said it was just, but he really cares about you. He never thought you unfit, he just didn't want the only person he cared strongly about to get hurt. And you know he has a thing for saving people. It's just in his nature. Did you know that he didn't want Ron or me to come with him?"

Ginny's face looked shocked.

"He really didn't want you to go with him?"

"No. He didn't, but he knew that we weren't going to let him go alone, not after all we've been through," she said in a sorrowful tone. A moment past and then they heard Ron's snoring subside. Hermione's head turn just in time to see Ron open his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked groggily.

"We don't honestly know. Ginny and I just woke up about a half an hour ago," Hermione responded.

"Harry is still asleep?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. She glanced around the room again, then said, "Hey, where's Neville? The sword isn't on his bed anymore," Ginny wondered.

A moment later said boy entered with a large tray loaded with orange juice and five heaping plates of breakfast.

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed,

"Shhhh!" Hermione hissed, "you'll wake Harry."

"We had no idea where you went," Ginny finished.

"Just went to get breakfast for all of us," he said.

Harry rolled over in the four-poster he lay in. It was warm and comfortable, but then his heart clenched just thinking about Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred, and the fifty others who were killed. Each death hit his heart with such force that it was hard to breathe. He did not hear that Ginny shouted, or Hermione's exclamation to hush, or Neville's explanation as to where he went. The invisible ropes were strangling him, and right now there was no happiness. Voldemort was dead, but he couldn't rejoice just yet. His thoughts drifted over to Ginny. Does she hate me? Will she ever want to be mine after all I did to her? Will she give me the chance to explain everything? He hoped she still loved him, just as he loved her.

Hermione unwrapped her arm from around Ginny, and walked over to Ron's bed. She sat down just as Ron wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, who wants to eat?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ginny said, "Anyone else need one?"

Hermione got up clearly deciding that Ginny's suggestion was a good one, and grabbed the beaded bag off the bed. As she sifted through the contents, she tossed out six shoes, three shirts, three pants, three robes, and undergarments for herself Ron and Harry. The scattered articles were picked up off the floor, and chucked in the direction of Ron and Harry respectfully.

"Ouch! Hermione!" Ron complained.

"Then move out of the way," She said before walking into the bathroom with Ginny. In her haste, Hermione hit Ron in the head with one of his shoes.

Harry felt the clothes hit his bed as well as hearing Ron's outburst. He sat up in bed, grabbed the clothes, and followed Hermione and Ginny into the bathroom while mumbling a good morning to the rest. Once in the shower, he let the steaming water soothe the cuts, boils, and blisters he obtained over the past year. He lathered on the soap to clean the wounds, and he knew they needed cleaning because the soap burned every inch of his body. He rinsed off, and took a deep breath. The scent of flowers wafted over to him, and it helped to calm him. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly toweled off, and then hurried back into the room to get dressed. The girls and Ron exited the showers a few minutes later, got dressed, and then they each took a plate of food and a cup of orange juice and ate in companionable silence.

When they finished with their breakfast, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Mrs. Weasley entered the room just as Neville was taking the trays back down to the kitchens. She eyed each child critically, and then took them into her famous bone crushing hug one at a time. Wiping the tears she didn't notice were falling until now, she said,

"I see that you have eaten."

They all nodded.

"We are staying to help clean this place up, and McGonagall wants to talk to you at some point today about your schooling, Ginny."

Ginny's head jerked up when she heard what her mother said.

"My schooling?"

"Yes, she needs to know if you plan to sit your sixth-year exams."

Ginny groaned. She hadn't learned much this past year. She couldn't figure out how Professor McGonagall could ever think that any of the students could pass their exams with the little knowledge they acquired over the year.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take them next year," she said resignedly, "And finish my seventh-year after that."

Molly looked puzzled.

"You could take them this year. She is offering the students the chance to study the material over the summer, and take the exams when you get back to school."

Ginny looked relieved, Hermione looked excited, Ron looked scared out of his mind, and Harry looked amused.

"If she's going to let you guys sit your previous exams, I wonder if she'll let me come back for my seventh-year," Hermione questioned as she looked excited at the prospect.

"Even if I do take that course, I don't think I'll be able to cram in that much knowledge by the time September comes around," Ginny said dejectedly.

"I will help you," Hermione said, "It will give me a chance to review my sixth-year, and help you study all in one."

Ron looked even more scared at Hermione's statement, but Harry spoke up for the first time, and looked straight at Ginny.

"I have absolute faith that you'll be able to pass your sixth-year exams by the end of the summer. I'll even help if you guys need it."

Hermione looked delighted at Harry's offer, and Ginny just looked bewildered. She searched his face for any sign that he might be bluffing, but when she found none she said,

"You actually believe that I can do it," She couldn't believe her ears. Hermione sent her a disapproving glare, but she was trying to squash the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach.

"Unless you mean to tell me that you're dumb. I mean, after all the times you've proven that to us that you're more than just the youngest child of si..." Harry had to stop himself before saying the wrong thing, "...five brothers," he couldn't say any more, his throat constricted again as he thought of Fred. As Ginny looked in Harry's direction, her face shown shock, elation, anger and sympathy all in a span of a few seconds.

Mrs. Weasley got up from the bed that Neville had occupied earlier and took Harry into another motherly embrace. When his tears subsided after 15 minutes in which Hermione kept pointing at Ginny then to Harry and Back, Ginny got up and walked out of the room to go talk to McGonagall and the older girl followed.

Harry sat there in Mrs. Weasley's embrace as he saw the girls leave the dormitory. This was the first time he had cried over the whole thing, and by the looks of it, Ginny wanted nothing to do with him if her leaving the room was any indication. He wiped his tears with the back of his right hand, and saw the words etched into it.

"I must not tell lies."

He thought of Ginny, and made a silent promise that he would do his best to not lie to her when and if they ever got to talk.

"I suppose we should go downstairs and see where Minerva wants us to start," Mrs. Weasley said after she let go of Harry. The boys nodded in agreement.

They exited the room, and climbed through the portrait hole, and made their way down to the Great Hall where they found Ginny and Hermione finishing their conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"And there are the other two I've been meaning to talk to.," McGonagall said as she looked at Ron and Harry. "I need to know if you two plan on coming back for your seventh-year."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and both knew what the other was thinking. Harry nodded to him then said,

"I don't think we're coming back Professor."

Mrs. Weasley looked thunderstruck.

"What do you imagine you'll do without a proper magical education,." she said to both boys. "I know I can't make you do anything Harry, but..."

"I'm not going back," Ron said forcefully to his mother. "I'm not sure what I'll do just yet, but I'll figure it out."

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Harry. He looked extremely guilty for upsetting the only person who considered him a son. He directed his next question to McGonagall.

"Professor, how long do we have to decide?"

"You have until the end of July to make a final decision," she told him. Harry took a few minutes to make up his mind before answering.

"I stay by what I said earlier then. I don't think I need NEWT results for anyone to figure out I'm good at what I plan to do."

"You still want to be an Auror I assume," McGonagall questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Then I'll put in a word with the temporary Minister about your ambition. I'm not surprised you will not be returning, Longbottom is another that isn't," she said with the ghost of a smile.

"Neville's not coming back either?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid he is not. His Gran isn't happy about it though," she responded.

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to the girls, after admitting defeat that the boys would not be finishing their educations.

"And what about you two?"

"I'll be taking my exams in September," Ginny told her.

"And you Hermione?"

"I'll be going back as well," she said.

"Now that we have this out of the way, I believe you will be helping with the cleanup of the castle?" McGonagall said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. McGonagall consulted the clipboard in her arms.

"The four of you," she pointed to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "will help us clean the salvageable rubble so it can be put back where it belongs." The four of them looked at one another, obviously surprised they would be working together. "Molly. You and Arthur will help Bill and Percy retrieve the rubble for them to clean. Hopefully we can get the place cleaned up enough to start rebuilding the place tomorrow."

"Where are we going to do our job at Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I want you four outside. I don't care where you decide to set up, just not on the steps. And Molly, I told Bill and Arthur to start on the ground floor."

Everyone turn to leave. Well, everyone except Harry.

"Is there anything else, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Snape's body is in the shreaking shack. He deserves to have a proper burial with the others."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I don't think many people will like that."

"Those who heard what I said yesterday will understand. If he was truly protecting the students and passing information willingly to Voldemort, then he deserves a proper burial with the rest."

McGonagall nodded her head, and said,

"I will have someone go out there and retrieve the body."

Harry nodded in thanks, and then left with the others.

When they were out of ear shot of Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley said to them,

"I want Madam Pomphrey to look over you four."

"I'm fine." Came four replies, but she was not to be swayed. She marched them up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomphrey was working on a couple of people before she got to them.

"I wondered when you would be dropping by," she said to them. She ushered the four of them into four separate beds, and worked on them for a half hour. When she finished, she looked appalled, but extremely satisfied.

"Where did you three acquire all those burns?"

"That was when we broke into Gringotts," Hermione said.

"No doubt from the dragon."

"No, when we were in the Lestrange vault," Harry said.

"What did you need out of there?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a look that told it all.

"You can't tell us?" Ginny said annoyed.

"We rather keep that a secret. The entire wizarding world doesn't need to know about it to be honest," Harry said calmly.

"But you can trust..." Ginny started.

"It's not a matter of trust, Ginny," Hermione said, "it's was horrible, really horrible, the things we had to hunt down."

Ginny didn't look happy with the response, Harry looked miserable because he promised himself that he wouldn't keep things from her, Hermione looked satisfied, and Ron looked angry. Ron flung himself off his bed and quickly walked over to Ginny's. She flung herself off her bed as well, waiting for the fight. They stood nose to nose when Ron said,

"Just because you are feeling left out doesn't mean we have to tell you everything we do!" he growled.

"I'm not feeling left out," she said, "and I know you're not telling me anything because you were told not to, but guess what, Dumbledore's dead!" she spat back.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said, attempting to gain her attention.

Ginny ignored her mother, and continued to glare at Ron.

Hermione got up out of her bed, and walked silently over to the pare putting one hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"If you haven't noticed, we haven't even told your mother," she said quietly.

"Exactly," Ron said in agreement.

"Our family has the right to know," Ginny said.

"No one should know. Just us three., Ron said, his temper starting to rise.

"Oh yes, the golden trio," she spat. "They don't have to tell anyone anything because they think the rest of us can't take it."

"That's not..." Ron started before Harry forcibly pushed him back, and he went sprawling onto Ginny's unoccupied bed.

"If anybody has the right to know anything, it's Ginny," he said firmly as he pulled her into a hug. Upon contact, she tensed, and after a few seconds relaxed and returned the hug.

"But Harry," Hermione protested, and Ron showed his displeasure by kicking him in the side. Harry silently mouthed, "Diary," before Hermione understood.

"Why should I be the only other person who knows?" she asked. Harry gave her a tired smile.

"Today is not the time to discuss It," he said.

"But you just said..." she started.

"I know what I said, but I don't want to talk about it today, and probably not for the next week," he responded.

"I'm missing something over here," Ron said, "Why does she get to know?"

Hermione moved to her left a little and silently mouthed, "Diary."

The four made their way outside to a shady tree, and worked on their project for the rest of the day, only stopping for meals.

On Monday they were assigned to finish the job they started the day before. On Tuesday they were assigned to help move the deceased outside under a tent, and pick up any debris out there. On Wednesday they were assigned to sweep the rest of the debris out of the corridors and classrooms. On Thursday they were assigned to help repair any broken furniture. And on Friday they were assigned to help the house elves clean the dormitories since they had so many other things they needed to be doing during that last week. That work lasted until they were told to go to bed by Mrs. Weasley, because they would be leaving for the Burrow in the morning. The rest of the rebuilding process would take place that next week so it was ready for the memorial service that would take place a week from tomorrow.

A/N: Review, and tell me what you think. Just note that the more people review, the quicker I'll write the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, after the kind of week I've had, all he alerts, favorites, and reviews did certainly make my week. Let's just leave it at this. Spending around 6 hours helping my family pick and snap green beans for around 54 Jar's of green beans was very taxing, and yesterday, when I apparently decided that I would slam my kne cap into a kitchen chair didn't help much.

Anyway,

I would like to thank the 11 reviewers for doing their jobs, and especially for the two annonymous people. I really appreciate the encouraging words, and I hope all 11 of you wish to review this chapter. It's a bit depressing, but who wouldn't be depressed. Read to find out what I'm talking about.

Chapter 2: Back to The Burrow, and a funeral

May 9.

The clock struck midnight on the 9th of May as the castles occupants made their way to their assigned dormitories for a well needed sleep.

"I'm not sure which was harder, cleaning this place up, or camping on the run." Ron Weasley said to his companions.

"Cleaning this place, definitely." Harry said.

"Easy for you to say." Hermione said, "Although, I will have to agree while this was more physically taxing, our camping experience was more emotionally so."

"Then we call it a draw." Harry said.

"Why would we do that?" Ron asked with the extremely familiar look of confusion on his face. Harry stopped in his tracks and glared at Ron.

"Now that I think more about it, what part of this was taxing? I mean, we've had three meals a day, warm beds to sleep in, and we've been surrounded by family and friends all week long."

"And when we were camping," Hermione cut in, "We practically had none of that." She finished.

"I don't understand how something can be emotionally taxing." Ron said. Hermione huffed, and Harry said to her,

"I suppose we are talking to someone who has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Hey!" Ron shouted indignantly.

"Do you remember what that locket did to you, Ron?" Hermione asked hesitantly only because she didn't want to bring up past insecurities. Ron's ears turned red, and he averted his gaze to the floor.

"I remember." He said after a short while.

"And wasn't that feeding off your emotions?"

"Yes."

"And after you took off the locket, weren't you emotionally drained?"

"If you could call it that." He said. Sensing Ron's mood, she walked over to him and took him into her arms.

"We don't blame you for what that locket did Ron." Hermione said into his chest. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"I know, but..." Ron started to protest, but Harry playfully punched him in the arm.

"No butt's." He said, "It's over with, and everything will be back to normal soon."

Ron reciprocated Hermione's embrace, and the three of them made their way up to Gryffindor Tower in silence.

8 hours later.

Harry was shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley around 8:30 in the morning. He rolled over on his other side just in time to see her waking Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville as well.

"Your Grandmother wants you down in the Great Hall in an hour, Neville," She told him as he saw Ginny and Hermione emerge from their beds. Mrs. Weasley shook Ron again,

"Ronald, I told you to get up." Ron's response was a grunt, rolling over, and the sounds of his snoring. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry's bed. He smiled at her, and then she asked,

"Are you going to get up?"

"Do I have to?"

"We are leaving in an hour and a half. If you want time to get packed and eat some breakfast, then I suggest you do."

"I've got everything packed Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she held up her small beaded bag. Harry chuckled, and swung his legs off the edge of his bed.

"Can I have some clean clothes?" He asked Hermione. As she reached her arm into her bag, he sent Ginny and Hermione a mischievous grin. Pulling her arm out of the bag holding Harry's requested items, she tossed them to him, and he said,

"Hey Ron, we've got five minutes to get down to the Great Hall before they stop serving breakfast." And without waiting to see if his idea worked he ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Back in the dormitory room, Ginny and Hermione were grinning madly at each other as Ron successfully fell out of his bed tangling himself in his hangings in his haste to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione pulled out clean clothes for him and tossed them onto his bed, then pulled out some for herself. The two girls went into the bathroom and grabbed a shower while Mrs. Weasley helped Ron untangle himself.

Harry heard two people enter the bathroom giggling so he assumed it was Hermione and Ginny.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Mum's in there helping him untangle himself from the hangings." Ginny responded.

Harry chuckled along with the girls until Ron came in just as Harry was exiting fully dressed. He noticed that Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the room, so he went over to his four-poster and lay down upon it until Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were finished.

Two minutes later he heard two people exit the bathroom and one run down the stairs.

"Please tell me Ron didn't fall for my joke." Harry said.

"I don't think he did." Hermione said.

"You know how he gets when he doesn't have food in him." Ginny added.

"Has he always been like that?" Harry asked Ginny.

"For as long as I can remember." She responded.

"He's lucky I have everything already packed." Hermione huffed.

"Well, I for one," Harry said, as he walked over to her and gave her a brotherly hug, "Appreciate it." Hermione hugged him back, and then motioned for Ginny to come over, but she just stared at them.

"Ginny." Hermione said tentatively.

"What." Ginny said. Hermione looked up at Harry and motioned for him to look at Ginny. Harry turned his head to look, but Ginny turned the opposite direction.

"Ginny?" He said.

"What." She said forcing cheeriness into her voice that she didn't feel.

"Come here." He said as he held out one arm to her as Hermione did the same. Ginny turned around and stared at the two.

"Why."

"Oh, Ginny, don't be ridiculous." Hermione said, and in one swift motion, she grabbed Ginny by one of her wrists and pulled her over to them. Ginny flinched and angrily wrenched her arm away. Before Ginny had time to cross her arms, Harry grabbed that same arm, and for all the effort she put into wrenching it back, she couldn't. Hermione could tell by the look on her face that Ginny was bottling something up, so she quietly left the room to go down to breakfast.

Harry pulled Ginny toward him as she still attempted to get out of his grasp. For the entire world, Harry could not understand why she was resisting him so much. And then it came to him in an instant, so he abruptly slackened his grip on her wrist and angrily turned around crossing his arms.

"Of course," He thought, "She only wants to be friends. She's probably found someone else who won't break her heart like I did." The problem, in his opinion, was that he didn't think he would be able to live without her like she seems to be doing with him.

Ginny didn't understand. One minute Harry was willingly pulling her into a hug, the next, he was angry with her. If she were honest with herself, she didn't know why she didn't embrace her ex and her friend, but she figured there was something going on between them. But then, she thought of the way she saw her brother and friend eye each other ever since the battle, and how Harry had made it a point to talk to her as much as possible throughout that same week. Now, she felt guilty, because all he was trying to do was be a friend to her, and today she was being quite rude.

"Harry?" She asked timidly.

"What." He snapped.

Ginny walked around him to face him and peered into his hurt face.

"Is there anything going on between you and Hermione?"

Harry looked up sharply.

"What makes you think that?" He said, "Am I not allowed to hug my friends?"

"So is that it?" She asked, "Are we just friends now?"

"For now." He responded. Ginny was fuming now.

"What do you mean by 'for now?'"

"Well, we still need to talk."

Ginny glared.

"Ginny, I told you I would tell you everything, didn't I?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, I don't want to get back together with you, talk to you about all that happened this past year, then have you leave me because I know you'll hate me for not turning..."

"...yourself in sooner, and how the deaths of Colin, Tonks, Lupin, and... F-Fred were your fault."

"But it was my fault. If I would have just..."

The next thing Harry knew, he was sprawled on his four-poster with Ginny sitting on his lap leaning over pinning his arms to the bed.

"Let's get something's strait right now, Harry. None of the deaths were your fault, and if I ever hear you say so again, I will unleash my bat friends on you. Next, none of us blame you for what happened to Fred, and I know the entire family has already told you this. Third, if you need time to sort out exactly how you plan to tell me last year's events, take the time, but I can assure you now that I will not be leaving you. Ever."

Harry stared at her in confusion because he could not believe his ears. Ginny loosened her grip on him and sat there waiting for a response. Harry slowly sat up and chanced a glance into her eyes that showed all her love for him. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair weeping silently. Ginny returned the embrace as she rubbed his back while her chin rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for crying on you." He said sniffling.

"It was no problem." _She_ said. "I'll always be around if you need anything

He gave her an appreciative squeeze before ending the contact. She looked up into his face and said,

"Whose fault is it that Colin, Tonks, Lupin, and Fred died?"

"M..."

Ginny shook her head.

"Not mine." He said. She smiled,

"That's right." She said. He smiled back. "I think we should go down to breakfast."

"I think it's too late. Ron probably ate all the food."

Ginny stifled a giggle, but smiled at him all the same.

"I bet you anything, my mum saved us some."

"Now that I think about it, I'm sure she did too."

10 o'clock.

After Ginny and Harry ate their breakfast with the rest of the family it was 10 o'clock. Professor McGonagall rose in the Head's chair and the hall quieted almost at once.

"Myself, the Hogwarts staff, and the Governors of this school appreciate the hard work all of you have done this past week. As we have promised, there are portkeys in the entrance hall waiting for departure, but first, I would like to announce that in a press conference yesterday, Kingsley Shaklebolt has been named our Minister of Magic." After the hall quieted down, she continued, "We will be sending out a notice for all students explaining that individuals options for next year, and the responses should be sent back no later than July 31. I will now let the staff and the rest of you exit to the entrance hall where your luggage and portkeys are waiting."

Harry and the Weasleys pushed back their benches and followed the crowd out of the Great Hall. They made their way over to their cluster of bags, and Fred's casket. In a silent understanding, the five remaining Weasley children including Fleur grabbed a handle of the casket as Harry, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took hold of the luggage before touching the newspaper on top of the casket. The uncomfortable but familiar sensation that accompanies portkey travel grabbed hold of the family and they were whisked away to The Burrow.

They landed outside The Burrow's protective boundaries, or what would be left of them considering they were nonexistent.

"I think Dad and I should go inspect the house for any curses that the Death Eaters may have left." Bill said to the family. Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement, then said,

"While we do that, I want the six of you to carry Fred's casket over to my shed, the man from the funeral home will be by around 1 to pick it up for the service tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley started sobbing at the mention of her son's funeral so Harry and Hermione took it upon themselves to comfort her while Fred's siblings carried his casket to the shed like their father asked them.

11 o'clock.

Bill and Mr. Weasley emerged from the house covered from head to toe in dust.

"They destroyed all of our belongings." Mr. Weasley said aloud to his already grieving family. "It took all our strength to lift the curses left by those vial people."

"Is there any hope of repairing it?" Harry asked.

"All of the furniture is in pieces. I believe that stuff could be repaired since I didn't detect any curses on them." Bill said, "But as for the kitchen supplies," he looked at his mother before continuing, "That will need replacing. The curses are too strong to lift without more man power."

"Then I volunteer myself to help." Percy said as George, and Ron raised their hands as well.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but these curses will need experienced curse breakers to completely finish them off. And after what has happened, we don't have the man power to do it at Gringotts."

"The Goblins could help us." Ron said.

"Not after we broke into their establishment a little more than a week ago." Hermione reminded him. Harry turned away from the family, crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes. The only individuals who could help the people who called him family get their possessions fixed wouldn't want to help someone who broke into their establishment, and he felt guilty for putting them in this position. Hermione saw Harry's mood change during the exchange. She reached a hand out and touched him on the shoulder.

"You know we had to do it, right?" She said in a soothing tone.

"I know," He mumbled, "But that doesn't make it easier to bear when the people who think of us as their own lose everything."

"They may have lost everything in Ron's eyes, but I don't think the rest of the family sees it that way." She said.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, at least the Death Eaters didn't destroy the structure of the house, or do permanent damage to their belongings, except for the stuff in the kitchen."She paused clearly deciding whether she should say what was on her mind, "I am also sure they're extremely glad that their family got out of this war mostly intact." And when Hermione put it that way, he knew she was right.

The family made their way into the house with what possession's they had on hand. The kitchen was unrecognizable, and as they made their way through the rest of the house they could see that it wasn't as bad. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found the mangled family clock in their room on top of the smashed bed. In Ginny's room, the posters of the Weird Sisters and Holyhead Harpies were ripped as well as the writing desk and her bed was demolished. Bill and Percy's rooms were destroyed in the same fashion as Ginny's furniture. Fred and George's were layered in a coat of dust from the destruction of their uncompleted projects. Ron's room was no exception to the rest of the house. His Cannon's posters were in shreds, the tank that held the frog was dumped upside down with the dead frog beneath it, and Pig's cage was blown to pieces.

Harry and Hermione decided to give the family some time with the destruction of the only place they called home. They walked over to the shed where Mr. Weasley kept his Muggle obsessions and sat in silence among them.

"You would think that they would have destroyed this place seeing as how Mr. Weasley loved all things Muggle." Harry said.

"I'm surprised they didn't." Hermione agreed.

"I wish there was something we could do for them." Harry said. Hermione looked thoughtful as she rummaged through her beaded bag pulling out a wad of money. The two sat there counting it which was short lived since they both knew there wasn't enough.

"Were you thinking of buying Mrs. Weasley some new kitchen supplies?" He asked.

"Yes, but you and I both know that I don't have enough here, and we both also know that we can't go to Gringotts to withdraw any." The two young adults hung their heads in defeat. Wasn't it enough that they wanted to help but didn't have the means to do it?

The door to the shed creaked open, and in stepped Bill and Fleur. Hermione didn't attempt to hide the wad of money she held limply in her hand, nor did the two teens look up when they entered.

"What are you two doing in here?" Bill asked them. They looked at one another hoping that the other knew how to answer.

"Judging by the look on their faces, and the wad of money Hermione is holding," Fleur said, "I think they were going to attempt to help. With what, that is unclear." She finished.

"We figured you would want a little privacy, you know, just the family, so Hermione and I decided to check the condition of the shed."

"What if there were curses in here?" Bill said.

"Then the Death Eaters would have gotten what they wanted, me and Hermione dead for two different reasons."

"Don't say that." Hermione scolded as she punched him in the arm. Bill and Fleur got down to their heights before Bill said,

"None of us want you dead Harry."

"I know that, but like I said earlier, the remaining Death Eaters will."

"And we will stand behind you when it comes to that." Fleur said soothingly, "Just like we did this time."

Hermione and Bill nodded in affirmation.

"How are the repairs going in there?" Hermione asked.

"Most everything is mended and I have a Goblin dropping by in about a half an hour to pick up the cursed objects."

Harry and Hermione cringed, and it didn't go unnoticed by the two adults.

"Do you wish me to ask the Goblin about you three?" Bill asked tentatively.

Hermione and Harry looked horrified.

"I think they are scared of what the outcome could be of that conversation." Fleur told her husband.

"They probably aren't happy with you three, and I'd like to think they aren't stupid enough to think that Voldemort would leave them alone if he gained power, so we can hope they see that and appreciate what you did for them even though you broke into their establishment." Bill said, trying to reassure them.

"That's the best any of us could hope for." Hermione said.

"What were you going to do with the money?" Fleur asked them. They looked at one another again, lost for words. Saying it aloud to someone other than themselves would make it final, and they both knew the Weasleys wouldn't accept a gift like that no matter the intent.

"Why does it matter, there isn't enough for what we wanted to do with it anyway." Harry said. Bill and Fleur looked at one another.

"Would it have anything to do with kitchen supplies?" He asked.

"Something of that nature. Hermione said keeping her eyes averted from Bill's. Bill rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a wad of money.

"I believe," Bill said as he forced Hermione to accept the money, "This will help a little bit." Harry and Hermione stared in amazement at the pair. "Do you want me to go ask George and Percy if they have a little more on them?"

Harry and Hermione got that terrified look in their eyes again.

"They would appreciate you wanting to help us, and if we all go in on it together, our parents will accept it easier." He finished. They nodded their heads, and Bill stood up and left the shed.

Bill made it back in five minutes time holding a stack of money that George and Percy willingly gave.

"Go down to the Village. You will find everything you need down there, and by the time you get back, Fred's casket will be gone, and I will have talked to the Goblin for you." Bill said.

"Thank you Bill," Harry said sincerely. "I doubt they would listen to us." And Hermione nodded her head.

Harry and Hermione left the shed trailed by Bill and Fleur, and the latter pair went into the house as the other exited The Burrow's gate and walked silently toward the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

3 o'clock.

Harry and Hermione had been gone for a little over three hours before Ginny, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley noticed they were not present. Everyone was sitting around the scrubbed wooden table when Mrs. Weasley said,

"Have any of you seen Harry or Hermione since we've been back?"

Ron and Ginny jump in their seats as they hastily looked around the kitchen to find their friend's familiar faces.

"They went to the village." Bill said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We saw them head that way." Fleur said.

"They could have disapparated somewhere." Ron said, "Just because they headed in the direction of the Village doesn't mean they stayed there."

"Neither of them have their licenses." Mr. Weasley said.

"Correction, Hermione does." Ginny said.

"Trust us then, they haven't left the Village." Percy said, "Actually, I'm surprised they aren't back yet."

"Back yet?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes, back." George started, "You know the thing that happens when someone goes away on and errand and will be coming 'back'?"

"Where did they go?" Mr. Weasley asked his eldest son.

"On an errand." He replied.

"What kind of errand." Ron snapped. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see them helping us patch up this place." He huffed, "And if they went on an errand like you said, I would have gone with them." he finished.

"Feeling left out much?" Ginny challenged. Ron's ears turned pink.

"This place is not theirs to patch up, Ron." George said.

"They were probably giving us time to cope with what has happened to our home." Percy put in.

"They both know that this place is just as much our home as it is theirs." Ron said.

Smack!

Ron stumbled backward from the force of Ginny's punch to the face.

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Sorry Mum." She said looking extremely guilty.

"What was that for?" Ron asked angrily as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Yes Ginevra, I would like to know that myself." Her mother said. Ginny glared at Ron before answering.

"If you think about it, the two of them are practically homeless."

"What do you mean homeless?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Before Hermione left to come here last summer, she obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia putting their house up for sale. As for Harry, I'm sure we all know that he's not welcome with the Dursley's anymore."

"He has Grimmauld Place." Ron protested.

"That place is probably ransacked." Mr. Weasley said to his youngest son.

"They both know they'll always have a place here with us." Mrs. Weasley said looking at her husband.

"Yes, they will, but as much as we would like to call them one of our own, we can't." He said.

"They're as good as." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, as good as, but they still aren't." He said in finality, "And if they don't want to live with us anymore, none of you will force them to stay as much as I want them too."

"But..." Ron started to object, but the glare his mother was sending his way was enough to shut him up.

"As much as I don't want to say it, your father is right." Mrs. Weasley said resignedly.

Harry and Hermione entered through the back door as Mrs. Weasley ended her sentence. Bill, Fleur, Percy, and George looked up at them when they reached the table. The pair smiled at the occupants sitting at the table as Hermione made her way over to Bill, Fleur, Percy and George. She reached into her beaded bag and pulled out two small paper sacks.

"What are those?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione's eyes met across the table, and with a jerk of the head, he indicated she should give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the bag in her right hand first. She wordlessly handed over the bag in her right hand to Mrs. Weasley who took it in confusion.

"What in the world could fit in that...?" Ron started. Mrs. Weasley screamed in shock, as Bill asked,

"What took you so long?"

"We went to a few different stores to find everything." Harry supplied. Mrs. Weasley looked up still in shock of the contents in the bag.

"You shouldn't have." She scolded.

"What's in there, Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife. She wordlessly handed the bag over to him. He opened the top and peered inside to find all the food that his wife usually cooked with. He lifted his face, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Do I want to know the contents of that other bag?" He asked. Hermione handed him the second bag. He took it and peered inside it as well. Seeing the contents of this bag did make him shed a few tears. Mrs. Weasley wrenched the small bag from his hand and looked in it herself which reduced her to sobs.

"Enlighten us please." Bill said.

"The first bag has groceries in it, and the second is the kitchen supplies." Harry told him.

"Where did you get the money for all that?" Ron asked. At the question Mr. and Mrs. Weasley listened attentively.

"I had a little money left from our excursion last year." Hermione started.

"But we didn't have enough to get you everything that was needed, so when Bill and Fleur found us out in the shed when you were repairing the furniture, they gave us some more as well as Percy and George." Harry finished for her.

"Why didn't you guys ask me to come along?" Ron said in a hurt tone. Harry and Hermione noticed Ginny glaring at him before Hermione answered.

"You needed to stay here with your family to repair what you could."

"This really is too much." Mrs. Weasley said, "But since it came from my children, I can't say no." She got up from her chair and made her way around the table hugging Harry, George, Percy, Fleur, and Bill in turn.

"It's the least we could do for you." Harry said. "I'm glad Bill and the others pitched in, otherwise this wouldn't have been possible."

"We are grateful." Mr. Weasley said.

"Did you ask the Goblin about our brake in?" Harry asked bill.

"I did." He responded. Harry Ron and Hermione's face paled in anticipation. "They are willing to forgive you if you replace their dragon."

"Where are we going to find a dragon?" Ron blurted.

"I just sent a letter to Charlie, asking him if they could spare a dragon for Gringotts." Bill said, "So that is taken care of."

"Thank you Bill." Harry and Hermione said together.

May 10.

The day dawned sunny as the occupants of The Burrow woke to the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Today would be Fred's funeral which none of them wanted to face just yet. Harry was the first downstairs besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Did you sleep well last night dear?" She asked him as she put breakfast in front of him. Harry tried stifling a large yawn, but both adults saw it as well as the circles upon his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all, son?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I slept somewhat." He responded. "But I'm not going to lie. I feel like I did nothing but toss and turn all night."

Throughout the morning, the rest of the occupants made their way down to the breakfast table.

"We will be leaving here around 1:30." Mrs. Weasley announced. Since Harry was the first to finish, he trekked his way back up to Ron's room, grabbed his showering supplies, and went back down to the third floor to take a shower. When he finished, he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He noticed Hermione sitting on the top stair to the landing, and gave her a sad smile as she claimed the bathroom.

When Harry entered Ron's room, he saw that someone laid out his dress robes that were neatly laundered. When he finished dressing, he heard someone enter the room.

"Mum and I cleaned everyone's clothes yesterday, and those ended up in the pile." Ginny said as she crossed the room to sit on his camp bed.

"I'm glad someone thought to clean clothes yesterday, because I forgot all about it." He said as he sat beside her.

"Are you planning to go to any of the other funerals?" She asked.

"Only Colin's, and Tonks, and Remus." He told her. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Would you mind if I accompany you to them?"

"Only if you want. I won't stop you." He said.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where do we stand?" She asked timidly, "I need to know."

Harry turned his head and looked at her. She looked lost he noticed, but he wasn't sure how to answer her. He reached his arms out and gripped her shoulders. Ginny turned her head to meet his gaze, and all she saw in his eyes was pain. She tentatively reached for him to hold him, but thought better of it until Harry wrapped her in his arms. They held onto each other for dear life, afraid to be the first to end the contact. Harry instinctively buried his face in her hair as she buried her face into his chest.

"Can you keep a promise?" He asked in a whisper.

"I will try." She responded.

"Never stop being my friend."

Ginny looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Is that all we are?" She asked, starting to get more upset than she already was.

"No." He whispered. "I need friends more than ever right now, especially you and Hermione."

"Why us?" She asked.

"Because her and I understand what it's like to be alone." He started to say.

"And you don't think I understand what that's like?" She said bitterly.

"I didn't say that." He said, "I need you because you know what it's like to have horrible nightmares about Voldemort."

Ginny blushed. She was being silly to think that Harry only craved Hermione's company.

"I vowed to myself when I first woke up after the battle that I wouldn't keep anything from you, and I feel that if we were to get back together, I would want to protect you from that knowledge."

"And if we stay friends?"

"I'll not feel so guilty for burdening you with my nightmares."

"But..."

"Promise me." He pleaded in a whisper.

"Do we still have any hope of being together?"

"We have every hope of that happening. I just need to get past these nightmares, the guilt, and figuring out what I'm doing with a future I never planned for."

"And I am a part of that future?"

Harry captured her lips, and they didn't break apart for several minutes.

"Absolutely." He said genuinely smiling for the first time.

"Promise me?" He said again. Ginny sighed in obvious frustration.

"As much as I don't want to be 'just friends' I suppose I understand your reason. So I promise." She looked up into his relieved face, and then a question popped into her head. "So if we are friends, does this mean that I can still date other people when I go back to school?"

And that's when she saw the light go out of his eyes where there was merriment a second before, and she could tell that what was going to come out of his mouth next would cost him his life. She noticed his arms tighten around her protectively before saying,

"Technically, since we are just friends, you can date whomever you want when you go back to school, and I'll just have to deal with it."

Ginny buried her face back into his chest again before saying,

"I'm not going to. I wanted to see how you would react."

She felt him relax.

"What are you two doing?" Ron said as he materialized in his door frame. They both jumped a foot away from each other in surprise at Ron's appearance.

"We were just talking." Harry said in an agitated tone. Ginny left the room to go take her shower and get dressed for the day's events.

Around 1:30, the family stood in the kitchen waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's instructions.

"We will be walking to the grave site, saying a few words if you wish to, and burying him." Mr. Weasley said. "We sent out invitations, but we don't know who will show up."

After they stood there for a little while longer, the family made their way out of the house, Harry and Hermione bringing up the rear. When they exited the gate, Harry and Hermione fell back a few paces, just enough to give the Weasley's some privacy. Ginny noticed this at once, and hung back so they could catch up to her.

"We would have understood if you wanted to walk with your family." Hermione said to her.

"I figured you two needed the company more than they do, since I know you both feel like outsiders." She said. Harry and Hermione put an arm around Ginny, and she returned the gesture. "You two are the most awesome friends a girl could have."

When they got to the grave site, there was a cluster of people milling about until the service would start. Ginny excused herself and went to stand beside the other Weasley's. Harry and Hermione looked around for familiar faces and were surprised to see many from the Order of the Phoenix there. Everyone took their seats at ten till two. Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting behind Aunt Muriel, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When the service started, Harry didn't pay much attention to the little man speaking, but he did pay attention when Ginny stepped from beside her brother's casket to speak. She didn't give a very long speech, but she talked of Fred as she remembered him when she was a child; talked about all the laughs and smiles he put on his customers faces on a daily basis; and reminded them all that they had a future worth living for. When she returned to her place Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny carried the casket and lowered it into the ground. Mrs. Weasley wept silently on her husband's shoulder throughout the service, and Harry comforted Hermione in a similar fashion.

After the service, Harry and Hermione got permission from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to go back to the house without them while the rest of the family would accompany Aunt Muriel home, and get their things.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do what you guys do best, review, and I'll write the next one soon. And seeing as I stink at writing speeches, if any of you wish to write the speech Ginny made at the grave site, feel free to PM me with it, and I'll add it in, and give you credit, of course.

Just a side note: I didn't decide to write this chapter until my tenth review came in. That wasn't a conscious thought, but after that tenth review, it gave me motivation to write again. Keep that in mind. :) I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if I see more than the ten reviews though, cause it may mean a shorter wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. August was a hectic month with summer classes ending, my older brother being on leave from Cuba for two weeks, and my nephew's 1-year-old birthday party.

To be honest, after moongazer7's rather nasty review, I was kind of disheartened, and didn't feel like writing for a while. After two weeks passed in which I had edited two individuals stories, I realized I hadn't started this chapter.

I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, because without your words of encouragement I would have never found the drive to write this chapter.

As for those of you who put this on your story alerts, which is all 20 of you, thank you.

Chapter 3: Plans

May 11.

The night before when the family arrived back from Aunt Muriel's, Mrs. Weasley automatically went to start dinner, Mr. Weasley went into his shed, and the rest of the family went to their rooms. Harry and Hermione kept each other company during that time by sitting on the couch in the living room since they didn't know how to help there grieving friends.

"Are you and Ron, you know, together?" Harry asked her. Hermione shot him a curious look.

"Technically, yes, but I'm not sure how to help him through this." She said as Harry nodded in understanding. "Are you and Ginny"..."

"Not right now." He told her.

"And she's ok with that?" she said kind of surprised.

"No, not really, but I made her promise to stay my friend for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" She asked.

"Only long enough for me to get my nightmares and guilt under control." He said, "I feel like I'm going to need both of you to help me through them."

"Well, at least you're willing to have someone help you with them." She said.

"How are you dealing?" He asked her. Hermione's face scrunched in pain from the memories.

"I... I've been having nightmares about Malfoy manner." She confessed. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I've been having nightmares about... well, everything." He admitted softly. She leaned into him as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Everything?" She asked turning her tear streaked face toward him.

"Yeah, everything, you know, how things could have gone wrong. Voldemort gaining a body in our first year; what would have happened if I didn't save Ginny in the chamber; what would have happened if Remus didn't show me the Patronus charm; what would have happened if we didn't use the time turner to save Sirius; conjuring up many different scenarios as to how the three tasks could have ended in my death; Cedric's death, and what happen afterward; Umbridge and her punishments; Mr. Weasley almost dying; Snape's occlumency lessons; Sirius' death; Voldemort learning the entire contents of the prophecy; what would have happened if I didn't save Ron on his birthday in sixth year; Dumbledore's death, and generally everything that happen while we were on the run last year."

Hermione shuttered just thinking of the possibilities her friends overactive mind was conjuring.

"And here I thought that all I had to worry about was whether I am capable of reversing my parents memories and come to terms with the effects of the Cruciatus curse." She said, "And now you've given me more to worry about."

"That wasn't my intention." Harry said obviously frustrated.

"I know, but your pain is now my pain, and we should be able to help each other come to terms with all of it sooner rather than later." She said.

After this conversation, Harry vowed to tell Ginny everything when he got the chance.

9 o'clock.

This conversation was still on his mind while he ate the delicious breakfast Mrs. Weasley had whipped up for the family. Harry seemed to be the only one up at the moment when he heard footsteps descending the stairs. He continued to pick at his breakfast, which Mrs. Weasley noticed.

"Are you hungry dear?" She asked kindly. His stomach rumbled in response.

"I am, but I just can't bring myself to eat." He told her.

"And why not?" Hermione asked him as she came into the kitchen. Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came around to his side of the table and sat next to him.

"Just nightmares." He whispered desperately hoping that they would just go away, "Nothing I can't handle." He said more confidently than he felt. By this time, Hermione had stationed herself on Harry's other side.

"Nightmares about what, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Dursleys." He whispered as he pushed his food around his plate. Noticing that Hermione didn't have a plate of breakfast in front of her, Mrs. Weasley left Harry's side long enough to do just that, and returned a few minutes later when she was satisfied with the amount of food that was piled on the plate.

"What kind of things about the Dursleys?" Hermione asked him in an undertone. Not that she didn't want to be heard or anything, it was just because Harry himself was whispering and she didn't want to disturb the peace and quiet this morning provided.

He shuttered just thinking about it.

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a motherly embrace. "Those memories couldn't be that bad, could they? Unless that shudder was anything to go by." She said that last bit as an afterthought. Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and Harry applied the same pressure back to show that he understood.

Bill and Fleur made their appearance a minute later which sent Mrs. Weasley back to the stove to fetch their breakfast.

"Have we missed anything?" Bill said as he examined Hermione's, Harry's, and his mother's faces.

"It's just nightmares, Bill." Mrs. Weasley told him, "I dare say we all are having them."

"Both of you?" Fleur asked as she eyed the teens.

They both nodded. Fleur reached over and clasped one of their hands in each of hers.

"You're not alone." She said, "The two of us are having them as well."

Harry and Hermione smiled a little just knowing that they weren't alone did help. She squeezed their hands gently, and they returned the gesture. The four occupants of the table went back to the attempt of eating breakfast just as Ginny entered the kitchen only to find almost everyone awake.

"Morning." She mumbled as she took the empty seat next to Harry.

"Morning Ginny." The five occupants murmured back. She scanned the individuals around her as her mother put the fifth plate of breakfast in front of her.

"Thanks mum." She said. Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug before going back to the stove.

"Dad, Percy, George, and Ron are still sleeping?" She asked the room at large.

"Your father and Percy went into work today." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Ron was still sleeping when I came down here; and George's door was still shut as well." Harry added.

"Do any of you have plans for the day?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny looked at Harry as Harry glanced at Hermione.

"Not that I know of." She answered his unspoken question, "Unless you have something we should be doing."

"Nope." He said as he turned to smile at Ginny. "You have anything you should be doing?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Looks like we'll be sticking around here today." He told Mrs. Weasley who looked pleased.

"And what about you two?" Mrs. Weasley said to her eldest son and daughter-in-law.

"We were requested to come into the bank this afternoon." Fleur said.

"I believe we will leave after lunch then." Bill concluded.

Ron entered the kitchen about two minutes later and took a seat to Hermione's left. Mrs. Weasley sat the sixth heaping plate in front of him, and he began to eat in the fashion that only Ron could muster.

"I see that his appetite hasn't changed considering everything that's happened." Ginny said disgustedly. Ron just glared at her as Harry, Hermione, and Bill chuckled.

"Do you know if George was up when you came down Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Havenoidea." Ron responded through a mouthful of eggs. Mrs. Weasley glared at him, Hermione looked horrified, Ginny looked disgusted, but Harry just asked,

"What was that mate?"

Ron had the decency to swallow before answering just in case his mother started ranting about manners, which he was surprised Hermione didn't.

"I said I have no idea."

With that, Mrs. Weasley exited the kitchen to attempt the impossible.

"Ron? Ginny? Are you having nightmares too?" Bill asked his youngest siblings.

"No." Ron lied.

"Too?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, too." Fleur said.

"Who is having nightmares?" Ron asked.

"Nearly everyone at this table." Bill said, "Gin, you didn't answer me." Ginny gazed at her brother trying to figure out where he was going with it while Harry and Hermione waited for her answer. Ginny took her eyes off her brother and focused on her lap.

"Yes." She said softly.

Harry gazed at her not knowing what to do. A second later, he found her eyes fixed on him which made his stomach do back flips.

"You too?" She questioned softly.

He nodded.

She looked over his shoulder at Hermione who nodded as well. She turned her gaze back to Harry who was still battling with himself. Ginny took his right hand into her left, and scooted her chair closer to him. He took his hand out of hers, and wrapped his right arm around her. Ginny reciprocated the gesture and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Hermione watched the pair fondly before turning to her boyfriend for comfort but Ron was too busy eating to notice she needed him. Ginny motioned to Hermione who scooted her chair close to them. Ginny swung herself onto Harry's lap, which he didn't protest, and she drew Hermione into part of a three way hug. Harry felt another arm join his around Ginny, and when he noticed it was Hermione, he completed the three way embrace. They sat there in silence for a few minutes as Bill and Fleur thankfully said nothing, but Ron on the other hand is always a different story.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He shouted after realizing the silence and no one except him was still eating. Ginny plopped herself back into her chair, took a huge bite of sausage, and used her long hair to cover her equally red face. Hermione, on the other hand, spun around in her chair so fast that she knocked her boyfriend and the chair he was sitting in to the ground.

"What was that...?" Ron spluttered.

"Ronald Weasley, you really are insensitive!" She said as she fumed out of the kitchen and into the garden.

"Is everything all right down there?" Mrs. Weasley called seeing as she heard Ron crash to the floor.

"Everything's fine mum." Bill called back.

Silently, Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny glared at Ron.

"What did I do?" He asked.

They just stared at him some more.

Ron silently pleaded with Harry.

"I'm not going to help you this time mate, she's your girlfriend after all."

Ron looked sour, and exited the kitchen in the same direction as Hermione did a few minutes ago.

10 o'clock.

When they were all finished eating, Bill and Fleur went into the living room, Mrs. Weasley started her daily chores, and Harry and Ginny were still gazing at each other, not sure what to do. Harry jerked his head toward the door, and Ginny nodded. The two rose from the table and exited the kitchen in companionable silence.

"How much damage do you think he'll do before fixing things?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if he keeps on reminding her about how much he cares for house-elves, I say not very long." He responded.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, just before they got together, Ron asked us if we wanted to tell the house-elves to leave the castle so, oh how did he put it, 'so we didn't have any more Dobbies' and that's when Hermione... kissed him for being so... thoughtful." he finished. Ginny smiled,

"Then we better hope he remains more thoughtful this time around unlike earlier." She said smiling back.

He nodded.

Unknowingly, their feet took them over to the pond. Ginny perched on a rock while Harry sat next to it.

"I think I'm ready to talk about last year." Harry whispered into the morning breeze. The statement made her jump.

"You what?" Ginny said. She honestly couldn't believe her ears.

"I said," Harry began, "I'm ready to tell you about last year." He finished as he turned to face her.

"Now?"

"Tomorrow." He corrected.

"And us?"

"We will be when the time is right." He told her calmly.

"Remind me, why not now."

"Nightmares." he whispered, "I know you're having them, I'm having them, Hermione's having them, your mother, and father, are having them, Bill, and Fleur are having them, and I'm sure George, and Percy are too. As for your brother though, I know he was lying at breakfast."

Ginny felt a few tears escape and run down her cheeks. Harry sat up on his knees to wipe them away.

"How is it that you all of a sudden know exactly what to do in front of a crying girl?" She whispered.

Harry smiled.

"I don't." He said, but Ginny didn't look convinced. "Well, I noticed the change sometime after the battle. I feel like all of my emotions, except the negative ones, have been bottled up for several years. Like now, whenever I think of the Dursleys after the nightmare I had, I feel hurt, and angry for how they treated me, but now that I understand everything, I just feel pity. I know you don't understand everything, but you will once we talk tomorrow. I promise." They smiled at each other as Ron and Hermione joined them ten minutes later. Hermione produced her wand and conjured three blankets on the ground. Ron and Hermione took one blanket as Harry took another still watching Ginny who reluctantly took the third.

"What were you two talking about?" Ron asked as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Dursleys and my emotions." Harry said. Ron looked uncomfortable about the last bit, but Hermione just raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes, really." Ginny said staring at Hermione over Harry.

"So what about the Dursleys Harry?" Hermione asked him. Ginny glared at her, but Harry said,

"I was just telling her that after the nightmare I had last night, I still feel hurt and angry toward them, but I also pity them, which is something I never thought I'd do."

"Well, they were horrible people." Ron said.

"Horrible in the sense that everything had to be normal, but they failed to be even that." Harry said.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked now looking up at the sky.

"Well, they over spoiled Dudley, in my opinion, and let him get away with everything even if the evidence pointed to him."

"So basically, he could do no wrong, and you were the devil?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He responded.

"He also told me that sometime after the war he noticed that the bad emotions weren't as prevalent." Ginny put in. Hermione sat up in alarm.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It feels like someone has lifted a weight off my shoulders emotionally speaking." He responded.

"The good emotions," Hermione began, "Do you feel them more now?"

"Yes." He said.

"What about the bad ones."

"I feel them, but not as strongly."

"Maybe," She said hesitantly, "The you-know-what was kind of preventing you from feeling the good emotions as much as you can feel the bad ones."

"Or, it was heightening the bad ones since I feel the good ones more and the bad ones less."

"It's almost like they've balanced themselves out." Ginny said, "Although I have no idea what this you-know-what is or anything." She added.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Harry said. The four teens laid there for a while just examining the clear blue sky the morning offered.

"Do you two know if George ever came down to eat?" Ginny asked looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Have no idea." She said, "After Ron and I... um, fixed things, we came over here."

"He has seriously got to be hurting." Ginny said, as the other three nodded in the affirmative.

"We can only imagine." Hermione said, "Because we'll never truly understand what it's like to lose a twin."

"I wish there was something we could do to help him though." Ron said.

"Well, if it makes anyone feel better, I'll talk to him on Friday if he doesn't come out before then." Harry offered.

"Shouldn't it be one of us?" Ron asked.

"Well, if you want to do it, then be my guest." Harry shrugged.

"Harry's the one who has had to deal with loss time and time again, so I'm sure it'll be Harry he'll want to talk to." Ginny said.

"Friday it is." Ron agreed. They talked about insignificant things for a while before the topic of the Dursley's came back up.

"What happened to the Dursley's while we were on the run last year?" Ron questioned.

"The Order took them to a safe house. Dedalus and Hestia were watching over them." Harry said.

"So you have no idea what happened to their house?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since no one has told me anything, I assume nothing has been done to it, but I'll talk to Bill if you want to see when he can come with me to check it for curses." He supplied.

"I would feel better if someone went with you." Ginny said.

"It would be for the best." Hermione said, "Unless you want us to go with you." She offered.

"No, I'll just ask Bill at lunch."

And so he did when they were called into eat lunch a half an hour after that conversation.

"I'll get back to you tonight." Bill told him, "I'm glad you're thinking strait through all of this."

"For now, I am." He responded.

And after lunch they went back out to the pond to relax.

1 o'clock.

"Ron, have you thought any more about what you want to do as a career?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet, but being an Auror sounds pretty cool. I have also thought about helping George re-open and run the shop." He said turning red from the attention the question put on him.

"Have you thought of a career choice for you?" He asked her.

"Well, I'd like to get on in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to make the lives easier for house-elves and other creatures or in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so I can put an end to pro-pureblood laws." She said. Ron, Harry, and Ginny just gaped at her. "But I'll have to finish my education before I do all that." She finished. They still stared at her in disbelief. "Well, you asked, so I told. She said in response to the look on their faces. "Besides, Harry all ready knows what he wants to do."

"Well, yeah, but I don't plan on finishing school." He said after a while.

"You still want to be an Auror?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do." He affirmed. "What would you like to do?" He asked in return.

"I'd like to play professional Quidditch if I'm good enough, but if that doesn't work out I'd like to be a Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet." She said smiling.

"You know, it sounds like all of you have more than one option to choose from, and I only have one." Harry said glumly, "I mean what if the Auror office doesn't want me."

Whack!

"Ow! Hermione!" Harry shouted because it was her who smacked him in the back of the head.

"Who the heck wouldn't want The-Boy-Who-Lived." She said exasperatedly. "You need to stop selling yourself short."

"What are you trying to say Hermione?" He asked, smiling at her.

Whack!

"Ow! Ron!" Harry shouted, rubbing the back of his head from the second blow.

"She's mine!" He said forcefully.

"And he's mine!" Ginny said tackling Harry to the ground. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can keep her." Harry said to Ron.

"And you can keep him." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Hey! Get your hands off my sister." Ron fumed.

Whack!

"Ow! Hermione!" Ron shouted rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll get my hands off your sister if you get your hands off mine." Harry said. Ginny wiggled her way out of Harry's arms.

"You think of me as a sister?" Hermione said her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, I do." He said smiling.

Whack!

"Ow! Ginny!" Ron shouted as he rubbed the back of his head again. "What was that for?" He huffed.

"For interfering with my life." She said as she made her way back to Harry.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked after everything had calmed down.

"Speaking of family just reminded me that I should attempt to find my parents." She sniffed. Ron moved over and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sure you will find them and restore their memories just fine." He said soothingly.

"But what if I can't?" She asked still teary eyed.

"Hermione," Harry said, "If you can successfully modify their memories, then I have complete faith that you can successfully restore them. You're not the brightest witch of our age for nothing, just like I was The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione smiled,

"Thanks Harry, I needed to hear that."

"We will ask my dad when he gets home to see if he can get you an appointment with the Department of Magical Transportation." Ron said, "And on second thought, Harry and I should make an appointment too for our apparition licenses."

"And I'll be stuck at home with mum doing chores all morning or afternoon." Ginny said sourly.

"Oh cheer up Gin," Harry said as he put his arm around her shoulders, "At least we won't be gone long."

But that didn't seem to cheer her up because of the scowl that was still plastered on her face.

5:30.

Just before dinner, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Mr. Weasley arrived home from work. The four teens had decided to go back inside about two hours ago, and they ended up in the living room playing Exploding Snap. Mr. Weasley sat down in his armchair, Percy went up to his room, and Bill and Fleur sat on the sofa behind Harry and Ginny.

"I was able to get this Thursday off to go with you to examine the Dursley home." Bill told Harry after Ron managed to blow up the deck of cards.

"Oh great, the sooner the better I suppose." Harry responded enthusiastically.

"Hey dad, do you think you could make an appointment with the Department of Magical Transportation for Hermione, Harry and me?" Ron asked.

"What for, son." Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, I need to figure out how I'm going to find my parents and reverse their memories." Hermione said.

"And Ron and I need to get our apparition licenses." Harry concluded.

"I'll see what I can do then." Mr. Weasley said, "I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry and Hermione said together.

"Oh, none of this Mr. Weasley stuff you two, just call me Sir, or Arthur, or dad won't you?" He said. The two blushed, and nodded silently to him.

May 12: 2 o'clock in the morning.

Harry could not sleep. Well, he couldn't get back to sleep at any rate because of the dream he just had and the fact that Ron was snoring louder than usual. Harry sat up and flung the covers off him and then swung his legs over the side of his cot. Ron let out a particularly loud, and extremely weird sounding snore that Harry would have laughed at under normal circumstances, but seeing as he could not get back to sleep in the last hour, he gave it up as a bad job and decided to go downstairs. He was careful to not make any noise when he descended the staircase, and in his sleep deprived state, he didn't notice the light that was turned on in the kitchen. He sat down quietly on the sofa and rested his head in his hands.

"Could you not sleep dear?" A woman's voice asked. Harry looked up startled only to find Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I... I didn't know you were up." Harry said softly. She walked further into the room and sat beside him.

"I couldn't sleep." She confessed, "So I came down here to fix a cup of hot chocolate. Would you like some?" She said smiling at him.

"Shuh-sure." He stammered. She squeezed his shoulder affectionately and then got up to go back into the kitchen. Harry followed her a second later and took the seat across from her. Mrs. Weasley poured two cups of hot chocolate, and then handed one to Harry who sipped appreciatively.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked after taking a sip out of her own cup.

"The Dursleys, again." He said shaking.

"What about them."

"Different things really."

"Like?"

He stared at her not sure if he should say anything.

"Harry dear, I'm sure you've never had an adult to talk to about that stuff, but I can assure you that whatever you tell me will stay between us, well, and possibly Arthur." She said kindly. "The way you had to grow up had to have left a mark. I'm just surprised it's taken this long for you to have nightmares about it."

"I probably would have had nightmares about it sooner, but I had a psychopath after me for nearly my entire life. It makes the Dursleys treatment look like luxury in comparison to be honest Mrs. Weasley." He said taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"That may be true, but what are you going to do about these nightmares."

"Hope they go away?" He said.

"You know they won't, and besides, you know they can't do any more harm since you are of age here in the wizarding world."

"I know, but the memories still haunt me."

"What did they do, or not do for you?" She asked.

"Well, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years of my life, and apparently I was there personal slave." He said not looking at her. He did not want to see the disgust that was sure to cross her features.

"You slept in a cupboard? And was their personal slave?" She asked slightly shocked.

Harry nodded.

"What kind of things did they make you do for them?"

"Make meals, clean the entire house, do all the yard work, stuff like that." He said still looking anywhere but at her.

And now is the first time Molly Weasley has ever been speechless.

"And what did they make your cousin do?" She choked out.

"Sit on his lazy behind all day eating and watching the television, or they would let him do so when he wasn't out with his friends bullying younger kids or playing his favorite game Harry Hunting."

Harry chanced a quick glance at her which he regretted because she was silently crying.

"How could anyone think of doing such a thing to a child?" She sobbed.

"Well, the Dursleys thought they could squish the magic out of me."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled weakly. "If anything, that was a sure way for you to display accidental magic."

Harry nodded. "I know that now."

"I should attempt to go back to sleep." He said hastily getting up. "I'm sorry to burden you with all that so soon after Fred."

Mrs. Weasley quickly got up from her chair and caught Harry in a hug at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't you ever think that you're a burden to me Harry James Potter. No one realized how terrible a home life you had back then, well, maybe I did just a little bit judging by how underfed you were."

Harry was completely dumbfounded.

"I just figured you'd want me gone so that you didn't have to look at the person who was responsible for so many deaths. Maybe I did deserve the treatment I got from the Dursleys after all."

And that seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because Harry noticed that look anywhere seeing as that look also graced her daughters face when she started to get angry.

"You will never be responsible for those deaths no matter how much you think so, and you most certainly did not deserve the treatment the Dursleys inflicted on you." She said fiercely, but quietly.

"I... um... ok." Harry said unintelligently. "But I don't think I can get back to sleep even if I tried."

Her face softened. "And why would that be?" She asked.

"Ron's snoring particularly loud tonight, which is the other reason I couldn't get back to sleep besides the dream."

"Ronald." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well, I could ask George if you could sleep in their for the night if you want."

"I don't want to disturb him." Harry said embarrassed.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Someone said on the landing above. She peered over Harry's shoulder to see the person better.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I know Ginny's room is kind of small, but I could levitate Harry's cot down," She pointed into the room, "here so he can get some sleep."

"Absolutely..." Mrs. Weasley began.

"We'll leave the door open if that would make you happy." She cut in, "It's three in the morning, and since Ginny and I are all ready awake we figured it was easiest."

"No Hermione, I could just sleep on the sofa."

"No no Harry dear. Oh all right. Be quick and quiet about it then." She snapped at the two of them.

Hermione crept up stairs and came back down moments later with the levitated cot. Harry followed her into the room and sat upon it.

"No funny business you three, I mean it." Mrs. Weasley scolded as she shut the door.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long sleeping in that room." Ginny said sleepily.

"Ginny, that's not nice." Hermione said.

"It's true though." Ginny said seriously. "He snores as loud as a dragon with a head cold."

"Oh, I doubt it." Hermione scoffed. Harry snorted, trying to contain his laughter.

"Was he still snoring when you went up?" He asked Hermione.

"Well, yes." She admitted.

"And?" Harry prompted.

"I think he sounded more like a cross between an elephant and a dragon with a head cold." She giggled. Ginny buried her face into her pillow trying to contain her laughter, and Harry stuffed his fist into his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. They didn't notice Ginny's door open a crack, but they did hear the voice that spoke.

"I thought mum told you guys no funny business." Bill whispered. They stopped laughing immediately.

"Did we wake you up?" Harry asked.

"No, I was awake all ready just like the rest of you." He said.

"Hey Bill, did you know Ron's snoring sounds like a cross between an elephant and a dragon with a head cold?" Ginny asked.

Bill snorted.

"Please tell me he wasn't breathing fire again."

They all started laughing.

"Again?" Harry and Hermione asked after they calmed down a little bit.

"It's a symptom of Dragon pox." Bill explained. "He was the only one of us who actually caught anything on fire. But, a cross between an elephant and a dragon with a head cold you say?"

"Well, if we could get him to the pond in time, he'd be able to put out the fire before it destroyed the house." Hermione said trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh, what a sight that would be." Harry began, "All we'd have to do is make sure he filled his trunk up before he went to bed, and once he started belching fire in the middle of the night he'd be able to put it out."

"How... Sufficient." Ginny giggled.

"We can all just hope he doesn't sneeze in the middle of the night before he sets everything on fire." Bill said which made them laugh a little harder. "Be sure to tell Charlie that in your next letter Gin, he'd get a kick out of it. Now, go to sleep." He said as he quietly shut the door. The three teens lied down and fell asleep almost immediately.

A/N: Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long, and if any of you want to bug me about updating faster, just follow me on twitter. My name on there is the same as my penname on here.

Oh, and out of the 20 people who have alerted this story, I'd like to see 11 of you review this time, although I believe I had a few more than that when my minimum was 10 for the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Um, hello? Anyone still here? Um, yeah, hi. I'm baaaaaaaack!

I am really sorry for the really long wait, but procrastination hit me, then I almost lost the chapter a few times, and it didn't help that it took me about a month to finish this, but I thought I'd give you double the amount of chapter you would have normally gotten. I hope you enjoy it.

And, thank you soooooooo very much for those of you who have favorite and alerted the story, it means a lot to me.

Chapter 4: Starting to move on

May 12, 7 A.M.

4 short hours later, (for Harry and the girls that is) Ron was woken up by the smell of breakfast. He yawned, stretched, and gazed at the ceiling for a minute or two before speaking.

"I see you didn't have your usual nightmares, mate."

Silence.

"Harry, are you awake?"

Silence.

Ron rolled onto his side and blinked. Harry and his cot had disappeared, but his clothes, wand, and glasses were still on Ron's bed side table. His covers were off in an instant as he got up and made his way down the stairs to tell his parents that Harry was missing. It failed to register in his mind that Harry would go nowhere without his wand or even his glasses for goodness sake, but logic was not Ron's strong point before breakfast any day of the week. He got down to the Main floor of the house, and turned into the Kitchen to find his parents, his older brother, and sister-in-law sitting at the table seemingly completely oblivious to the bombshell he thought he was about to drop.

"Good morning, Ron." his father said glancing over the Daily Prophet to greet him. His mother stood up and bustled around the kitchen fixing his breakfast as Fleur nudged Bill who was pointing at Ron's posture. Bill put his fork down and looked at him.

"Is something the matter little brother?"

Ron laughed to himself. They don't know? They really don't know? He thought to himself.

"Harry's missing." He finally blurted out after wondering why Bill was giving him a strange look.

"Did you check Ginny's room?" His mother asked offhandedly.

"What?" Ron spluttered. "Why would I check Ginny's room?"

His mother, father, Bill, and Fleur were chuckling to themselves at Ron's reaction.

"Yes dear, Ginny's room." His mother said looking amused.

"But why would Harry be in Ginny's room. His cot is gone, but everything else is still up in my room."

"It was just a temporary fix." Bill said calmly as his mother beckoned him to sit and eat.

"What about Harry's cot?"

"Hermione levitated it down to Ginny's room." His father said.

"Hermione did... Harry's in... you let... what? Ginny's room? him sleep in there?" Ron spluttered.

"Yes, Ronald" His mother said, getting impatient, "Now come eat your breakfast."

Ron bolted back up the stairs to the landing where Ginny and Bill's rooms were.

"Ronald!" His father yelled, "Let them sleep!" But Ron didn't hear him. Bill exited the kitchen after his brother and caught him by the arm just before he burst into the bedroom.

"Don't you dare." Bill growled.

"But Harry's..." Ron shouted.

"Sleeping." Bill said as he wrestled Ron to the floor. "Let him be."

"But Ginny and Hermione..." Ron shouted a little louder.

"Suggested it last night after Harry confessed to Mum that he couldn't get back to sleep." Bill hissed, "and keep your voice down."

"But..." Ron started, but Bill put his hand over his mouth. They scuffled around a little more before they heard Ginny's door open. Bill glared fiercely at Ron. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood in the doorway surveying the scene. Ginny looked furious, Hermione looked disappointed, and Harry just looked nervous as it became clear who was making such a ruckus at this hour in the morning. Even George peaked his head out to watch the fight.

"Can we help you?" Ginny spat.

"Yeah, why is Harry..." Ron started, but was cut off by George who tossed something in Ron's direction which hit him in the mouth.

"I always wanted to test that." He said softly.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"Glue. Charmed to shut people up until they are ready to talk civilly." George said, "and it looks like Ron isn't." He added as an afterthought Ron just glared. "The problem is," George began, "I don't know if I have a way to get it off him before he decides he is ready to be civil." Ron's stomach growled in protest. "I suppose you better learn to be civil quick Ron, or you're not going to eat any time soon."

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione giggled at Ron's misfortune.

"I suppose that will teach you to respect my hospitality, huh Ron?" She said.

He glared. Bill released him and Ron jumped to his feet. Ginny and George both slammed their doors, and Ron, seeing that he completely lost this round went back down the stairs, fuming.

9 A.M.

Breakfast was a semi-quiet affair as Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Mr. Weasley Apparated to work. When Mrs. Weasley saw what George did to Ron, she tried to get him to come down to breakfast, without any luck. Ron finally calmed down enough so that the glue detached itself and he was able to eat, much to his stomach's delight. Harry told them about his dream, and what happened after he left Ron's room. Ron got teased by Harry, Ginny, and Hermione about his snoring sounding like a cross between an elephant and a dragon with a head cold so much so that Mrs. Weasley was not only threatening to ground Ginny, but Harry and Hermione as well before they stopped, and they weren't even her children.

After Breakfast, Mrs. Weasley kicked them outside and told them to enjoy the day, but reminded them to not go past the enchantments surrounding The Burrow unless they wanted to be hounded by reporters. Once they were out of the house, Ron stepped up beside Harry as Hermione tugged on his hand and Harry gripped Ginny's arm.

"What shall we do to pass the time." Ron said looking hopefully at Harry. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Ron, how about we leave these two to talk." Hermione said as she continued tugging on his hand.

"But why?"

"Because, she needs to know everything." Harry said.

"Well, we could... Ouch, Hermione."

"No Ron, they need to talk alone."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and finally came to a silent understanding. Harry nodded and turned to Ginny as Hermione led Ron away.

"Where do you want to talk." He asked. Ginny led him to a cluster of trees on the property and climbed the latter that was built into one of them. Harry followed, and when he got to the top, he entered the tree house. Ginny was sitting on the floor and motioned for Harry to do the same. It was a pleasant day outside for talking, and the wind blew gently through the branches of the tree.

"Dad built this for us." She explained. I am the only one who uses it now. Harry took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know." He finally asked.

"I assumed you were going to tell me everything."

"I am, but where do you want me to start?"

Ginny smiled, "At the beginning, I think that should do."

Harry smiled back. "The beginning, yeah, I think it is the best place to start. Do you remember your first year?"

"Um, Harry, yes I remember what happened my first year, I meant the beginning of last year."

"Ok, fine. Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Well, it's a piece of one's soul that is ripped and stored in an object.

"How does it get into an object?"

"It's a ritual, and the last thing you have to do is murder someone."

"So What does this have to do with what you were doing last year?"

"Voldemort made 7 of these, because once you make 1, if you were to be killed, you won't be able to. You lose your body, but since you're soul is still tethered to earth, you cannot die."

"And Voldemort made 7, you say?"

Harry nodded.

"He figured, that since 7 is the most magically powerful number, he should make 7 horcruxes. It's extremely dangerous to make just 1, but he took it a bit too far by creating 6 more."

Ginny shuddered and Harry didn't blame her.

"So what were the 7 Horcruxes, and how in the world did you destroy them?"

"Well, There was Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, me, and Tom Riddles diary."

"What!" She shouted. "You? You were a Horcrux?"

Harry nodded and smiled completely baffled.

"And here I thought you'd be more upset about the diary."

"At least I now know what that was. So, how did it possess me anyway since you seem keen on telling me?"

"You used it. The same thing happened when we wore the locket for too long some days. If you're around it too long, it will start messing with your mind."

"It really could have killed me."

Harry nodded again lost in thought over that particular event, but what Ginny said next took him off guard.

"Now I'm ashamed to have let it get to me."

"Don't be. You are stronger than many who followed him. You living is proof of that."

You were a horcrux?" She blurted out after thinking over what he said earlier.

"When he killed my parents, he tried to kill me, and that's how I ended up as the horcrux he never meant to create."

"Is that what you went into the forest to do, let him get rid of that part of his soul?"

"Smart thinking, Gin, that's exactly right."

Ginny flung herself at Harry. He wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder. Harry had noticed the flowery scent he associated with her, cuppled with the smells of the air made him wonder why he was staying just friends with her. Then he remembered, and put those thoughts out of his mind until he was sure he could handle a relationship alongside his nightmares.

"You mean to tell me that you were hit with the killing curse again and you are still here?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes."

Ginny cried a little longer before her tears subsided. She lifted her head and asked, "So what happened after you guys left Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

Harry told her about them apparating to London, and their experience in the café which made them decide to go to Grimmauld place. He told her of Kreatcher, and how he ended up with the real locket. He told her of Kreatcher's willingness to help them get their hands on it since Mundungus didn't have it anymore, and he told her of their crazy plan to infiltrate the Ministry to get it from Umbridge.

She recovered from the shock of Harry being a horcrux. She sat up, and exclaimed, "So that story was true!" She smiled. He was amused.

"Yes. We used polyjuice to take the appearance of three Ministry workers, and when we were in one of the lifts, with Yaxley no less, we find out that the person that Ron is impersonating is married and has a wife that was taken for questioning about her blood status and who faced a sentence in Azkaban for being a Muggle-born with a wand. We got split up because Yaxley's office was raining, and apparently it was up to Ron to fix it. After Ron exited the lift, we got to the floor that the minister's office was on, and got split up again because Umbridge took Hermione down to the Courtroom with her. I found Umbridge's office, searched It for the Horcrux (and didn't find it) but I did notice that Umbridge was using Moody's eye to keep an eye on things that went on outside her office."

Ginny looked like she was going to be sick after hearing what Umbridge did with the eye.

"So what did you do next?"

"I went down to the courtroom, Hermione and I stunned the Ministry workers, we took the locket from Umbridge, and release the people who were being mischarged and told them to go into hiding. We find Ron on our way back up to the Atrium, and try to apparate to Grimmauld Place, but Hermione realized that Yaxley had a hold of her so she deposits him there and we apparated somewhere else."

"Where did you go?" She asked, "If you couldn't get back into Grimmauld Place?"

"She apparated us to the place the Quidditch World Cup was held at, and Ron got splinched in the process. I set up camp while Hermione treated Ron. We spent weeks after that traveling from place to place. One night, when it was Ron's turn to wear the locket, Hermione and I forgot that he had been wearing it too long, and it got the better of him. He said a lot of not very nice things about me, and left."

Ginny didn't look happy.

"He went to Bill's to cool off. After a while, Hermione gives in to my requests to go toGodric's Hollow. As usual, we tried to plan the visit, going under polyjuice potion and everything, but things always have to go wrong. We visit the grave sites of my parents, take a look at the house they were killed in, and then realize we were being watched by someone who happend to be Bathilda Bagshot. We find out later that Bathilda knew my parents pretty well. We followed Bathilda back to her house, and after she got me alone, I realize too late that Bathilda was dead, and Voldemort was using her corpse as a disguise for Nagini."

Ginny shivered not even able to comprehend what that had to have been like to go through that.

"The Snake tackled me to the ground, and I couldn't get away. Hermione ended up freeing me, but she accidently broke my wand in the process. She also had to pry the Horcrux from my chest because it was suffocating me." Harry then lifted up his shirt to show her the bruise it made. Ginny eyed it horror struck.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not anymore." He confirmed as he pulled his shirt back down. "Hermione got us out of there just in time, because Voldemort had arrived. Once I am useful again, we apparate to the Forest of Dean where I take the first watch. After a while, this silver doe comes up to me and wants me to follow it, so I do. It brings me to this frozen lake. I finally realized that the only way to get the sword is to go in after it, so I undressed, and entered the water."

"You went in freezing water to get the sword?" She said looking shocked that he would do something as stupid as that.

"Yes. It was the only way to retrieve it. We needed it desperately. When I got a hold of it, the locket started to strangle me, as if it knew what the sword could do."

Ginny looked confused and thought to herself, "You seem to need quite a few things desperately these days.". When Harry saw the look on her face he clarified,

"When I stabbed the basilisk with the sword in my second year, that sword takes in substances that make it stronger, so the sword had basilisk venom in it."

"That makes sense." She thought.

"How did you know that though?"

"Hermione borrowed the books on horcruxes that were in Dumbledore's office. She just summoned them to her dorm before we left."

"How in the world did you get out of that lake?"

"Your brother found me and pulled me out, sword and all."

"So he did come back."

"That's what I said earlier, I believe." Ginny humphed at those words. "So anyway, when I realized who saved me, I told Ron that he had to destroy the locket. He didn't want to because it effected him more than Hermione or I, but I insisted. I commanded it to open in parseltongue, and Ron eventually stabbed it, but not before I found out that he thought Hermione and I liked each other as more than brother and sister, and he also thought that your mum liked me better as a son than him."

"How wrong he was." Ginny said. Harry smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We returned back to the camp, locket destroyed, and Ron back, but Hermione wanted to have nothing to do with him for a while and I had to make sure she wasn't going to do anything drastic. Dumbledore gave Hermione that book of fairy tales in his will because Dumbledore had written a symbol in it he wanted Hermione to find, which she did. At first we thought it was an eye, but after finding the same mark in some letters of Dumbledore's in Rita's book that Hermione stole from Bathilda's house, we had to inspect it further. One of us remembered that the symbol was worn around Luna's dad's neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding, so that's where we headed next."

To Ginny, it sounded like Dumbledore sent them on a wild goose chase, but she didn't want to say so because she was more interested in the story than the validation of her theories.

"Was he able to help you?"

"Oh, yes, and attempt to hand us over to the Death Eaters in exchange for Luna who had been taken from the Hogwarts Express. He explained to us that the symbol was of the Deathly Hallows."

"But that's part of a children's story." Ginny protested.

"But very true. I have the Invisibility Cloak, Dumbledore had hidden the Resurrection Stone in the snitch I caught in my first Quidditch match, and the Elder Wand was in Dumbledore's tomb at Hogwarts."

Ginny was in awe. "How did you get the stone out of the Snitch, and how did Dumbledore get the Resurrection Stone?"

"When I held the snitch up to my lips, it said 'I open at the close.' I opened it when I went into the forest to die. I put it to my lips and said, 'I'm ready to die' and it opened. As for how Dumbledore got a hold of the stone, it was one of the Horcruxes. It was the stone that was in Marvolo Gaunt's ring that Dumbledore attempted to use to bring back his sister, but it harmed him instead. That's how he got his blackened hand the summer before my sixth year."

"Even Dumbledore fell prey to the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yup. Hermione read us the story because I had not heard it before. Don't look at me like that, I was raised by Muggles, remember? But anyway, after we realized that I had one of the Deathly Hallows, and after I realized that Dumbledore had given me the Resurrection Stone it was time to go, but not after we made it clear that Mr. Lovegood was not lying about having us in his house so that the Death Eaters hopefully weren't too hard on him. Dumbledore set us on this trail because he wanted us to realize that Voldemort was after only the Elder Wand. We argued over whether we should look for Horcruxes or Hallows, and I accidently said Voldemort's name which broke the spells Hermione cast and alerted us to a gang of snatchers, and they took us to Malfoy manor. Unfortunately, the Snatchers recognized Hermione and find Gryffindor's sword. Ron and I get put in one of the dungeons which we found out that Luna and Mr. Ollivander were put in there too. Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix who wanted to know how we got the sword. Pettigrew comes down when she finished with Hermione for Griphook because Bellatrix wants to question him too. So then I end up using the shard of two-way mirror to ask for help, and that's when Dobby was sent to us. Dobby takes Luna and Mr. Ollivander to Bill and Fleur's house and when Dobby disapparated with them, Pettigrew comes to investigate the noise. I get into a kind of wrestling match with him in which he tries to suffocate me, but then I reminded him of my saving his life back in my third year. I didn't want him to die, but he ended up choking himself instead with the hand that Voldemort gave him for helping him get his body back. Ron and I run upstairs, and disarm Bellatrix, and Draco before Dobby nearly drops the chandelier on top of her in an attempt to help us escape. Dobby disapparates with all four of us, but not before Bellatrix threw her knife and hit him in the chest. It was a fatal blow, but we made it to Bill and Fleur's safely. I dug the grave for Dobby, and while doing so, I realized that we need to destroy all the Horcruxes if Voldemort is to be defeated."

"Dobby died?" She gasped. Harry nodded sadly.

He told her about Hermione's theory that there was a horcrux in the Lestrange vault, and their talk and deal with Griphook who accepted, and the talk with Mr. Ollivander.

"I then learned that Voldemort knew where the Elder Wand was, and was planning on taking it from Dumbledore's tomb, which I told all this to Ron and Hermione. After we planned and prepared, we left. Hermione disguised as Bellatrix, and Ron's appearance had been transfigured. Griphook and I hid under the cloak, and somehow we made it down to the vault, tripping a few alarms in the process, but we got the cup in the end."

"Is it true? Did you actually get out of there on a dragon?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes. I thought we told you guys that when we were brought into the castle by Neville."

"Part of me didn't believe that wild story. Now I wish I had." She said quietly.

"It's ok." He smiled. "We rode for most of the day on the dragon. I ended up having another vision in which Voldemort finds out what we did and what we took, and that alerted us to the fact that the next Horcrux was hidden in Hogwarts as well as the fact that we were after his Horcruxes that he went to make sure they were all safe. So we apparated to Hogsmeade after we got off the dragon. We ended up setting off the alarms there, Dumbledore's brother helps us escape from the Death Eaters, and then try to convince us to abandon our mission. We refused, so he used the painting of his sister to retrieve Neville, and you know the rest."

Ginny remembered that Harry needed her to leave the room of requirement to search for something, then it hit her that Ron and Hermione had said something about going to the bathroom after something, and she wondered if they were connected.

"How did you destroy the cup and the diadem?"

"Hermione remembered that the Chamber of Secrets was still below the school, and she and Ron destroyed it with one of the basilisk fangs. We destroyed the Diadem when we went into the room of requirement to retrieve it but Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were in there too. Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre which destroyed practically everything, including the diadem."

"Is that why you needed me to leave the room? So you could get access to the diadem?" Harry nodded, and she continued. "I saw Neville kill the snake, and I know Voldemort killed that piece of soul that was inside you." And it dawned on her, "Is that why you told us about your sudden change in mood? I mean, is that why you think your emotions are on a normal level now, because the Horcrux isn't feeding off of them anymore?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm glad it's all over." She said softly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Do you have anymore questions?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not at the moment."

The two sat in companionable silence until lunchtime.

After lunch, they joined Ron and Hermione out by the lake, swimming, skipping rocks, and just enjoying the day with one another. Ron eventually got bored of lying around, and suggested a game of Quidditch which Hermione had protested. Harry suggested they make up a game that consisted of 1 player per team, and Hermione could make up the rules since she was going to referee it. Ron protested, but Harry and Ginny said that if he had a different idea of what they could play outside then, he better shut up. Since he couldn't, it took Hermione a few minutes to come up with a game plan, and they were off in the air, and Harry couldn't have been happier.

5 P.M.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling in the kitchen making dinner when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the back door.

"Did you have fun outside, dears?" She asked.

A chorus of yes's and mmm-hmmm's greeted her as the four teens trekked upstairs to wash after there one-manned three-teamed game of Quidditch Hermione just refereed. Mrs. Weasley enjoyed watching them play as she went about her daily chores earlier. She noticed that Ron was practically out of the game in the first 5 minutes because he went easy on his sister who showed him no mercy. Harry on the other hand made Ginny fight for the win she deserved, and she could tell that Ginny hadn't gone easy on Harry either. She wasn't quite sure what was going on between Harry and Ginny, but she definitely liked the direction it was going. A few minutes later they entered the kitchen not covered in dirt.

"Ron and Ginny, please set the table." She asked as she noticed that her husband, eldest son, and third son's hands on the magical clock moved to traveling as Ginny and Ron began setting the table and Harry and Hermione took there places at the table. The door opened a second later admitting Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Percy.

"How was work today?" She asked as she left the stove to greet her family members. Her husband yawned in response as Percy talked animatedly about the many changes the Ministry was undergoing. During Percy's speech, she overheard her husband tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione that he was able to get their appointments scheduled for that next day with Ron and Hermione's appointments at 9 and Harry's at 9:15. The children thanked him, obviously pleased with what he was able to do for them and it made her proud to have known these kids. Dinner was ready 10 minutes later and they ate in relative silence.

May 13, 8 A.M.

Harry woke abruptly from his dream panting and teary-eyed. He was greatful it wasn't real, but he hated reliving the torture. Ron woke up just as the tears started to fall. Harry flung his covers off and bolted out of Ron's room just as Ron called after him,

"Are you ok, mate?"

But Harry didn't stop to answer. He just ran down the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door urgently.

Inside the room, both girls had been awake for at least a half an hour before, so they were surprised when they heard the knock.

"Who is it?" Ginny called.

Harry just knocked urgently again willing his silent tears to stop.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other as they pulled their robes on.

"How much you want to bet it's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ron would just barge in, Mum would knock and then come in, and dad would knock and wait for my permission." She started, "But it doesn't seem to be Mum or Dad, because they would have been in here already. Harry seems to be our only option, unless it's one of my other brothers." She finished.

"Come in." Hermione called after getting Ginny's permission to do so.

Harry opened the door, entered quietly, and closed it behind him. Both girls stood in shock for a second before rushing over to him.

"What," Ginny began to ask, but Hermione just pointed to her bed and the two girls wordlessly guided him in that direction.

Thump thump thump. Went someone's feet on the stairs outside. Hermione whisked her wand from beneath her pillow and cast a locking charm at the door and a silencing charm on the room.

Harry noticed the back of his knees hit something soft which he figured that was his cue to sit, and he did. He rested his elbows on his knees, buried his face in his hands, and let the tears flow freely. Ginny and Hermione, to their credit just sat beside him with their arms around him and their heads on his shoulder not saying a thing, which he was greatful for at the moment. His sobbing subsided 10 minutes later as he took his hands away from his face to wrap his arms around both of them.

"Do you feel better?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded.

"For the most part I believe."

"What was the dream about?" Ginny asked.

Both girls felt him shudder.

"It was about the punishment I got from the Dursleys for setting that Boa Constrictor on Dudley. I now don't remember how long that punishment was. All I know is that Uncle Vernon kept his word that I was to get no meals. Anyway, toward the end of my punishment, I started to hear a soft voice that got louder and louder saying 'food, what delicious food you will be.' and that was when I noticed the rumbling in my stomach, which I thought was from hunger when I finally looked down and saw a huge spider eating its way out of my stomach. I don't remember any pain, now that I think about it, but still." He finished the story and shuddered again, this time rubbing his stomach. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Your not scared of spiders, are you?" She asked.

"Not the little ones. They were my only visitors in that cupboard, but huge ones like the one in my dream, yes."

They heard the click of the lock and Mrs. Weasley's furious face peaked in, but it wasn't furious for long when she saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on the latter's bed comforting a very upset Harry. She entered the room and Harry saw Ron standing behind her.

"What..." She started to ask, but Harry interrupted her.

"Nightmare."

"About?" She asked as she kneeled in front of him. Harry's eyes darted around Ginny's room before widening in horror. Ginny and Hermione followed his gaze, but they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Spider!" He shouted. "Spider. Ron, right behind you!"

Ron spun around in a panic, bounced off the wall he ran into, which knocked him down the stairs. Harry willed the door to shut and it did. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were shocked.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley began.

"He deserved it." Harry said. "My dream was about a punishment the Dursleys had given me when I was younger, and I woke up just as a spider ate its way out of my stomach. I didn't think Ron really wanted to hear that best mate or not. That was why I had come down here, because I knew Ginny and Hermione would be able to help me."

"And were they able to help?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Just being around someone helped a lot."

"We were glad we could help." Ginny said.

"What was the silencing charm on the room for?" She asked.

"He just needed a place where he could cry and where no one was going to disturb him." Hermione said calmly. "He came to us, we didn't go to him."

Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy with the situation, but she did realize it was better than the alternative.

"I came to tell you that breakfast was ready, and that Hermione and Harry need to hurry up and eat so they can get ready for their appointments today." Mrs. weasley said as she stood up and exited.

"Are you really doing better, Harry?" Ginny asked.

He nodded, and Ginny looked relieved. Harry stood up, thanked the girls for their help, and exited the room making his way down the stairs saying,

"You can use the shower first, Hermione. I need to get some food in my stomach after that dream."

He entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley had a plate already waiting for him.

8:55 A.M.

The time drew near for Ron and Hermione to leave for the Ministry. Mr. Weasley came down from upstairs after he had finished getting ready himself.

"Are you both ready?" He asked the two teens. They nodded and exited the kitchen just as Mr. Weasley was saying goodbye to his wife before saying,

"You will bring Harry in about 15 minutes?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry. I know where I'm going."

Satisfied, Mr. Weasley exited the kitchen and side-along apparated Ron to the Ministry while Hermione followed seconds behind.

Harry sat at the kitchen table waiting for 9:10.

"Are you planning on going to Lupin and Tonks funeral?" Ginny asked him.

"The funeral has already happened." Her mother cut in. "Everyone, it seems, has wanted to get them over with before the memorial service on Saturday."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise. "I wanted to go." He trailed off.

"I think people just wanted to have small funerals for their loved ones like we did for..." Mrs. Weasley began before trailing off into silent tears. Ginny got up and hugged her mother as Harry just sat there annoyed.

"I didn't mean..." Harry began, but Mrs. Weasley went over and hugged him.

"I know you didn't, dear. It's just going to take some getting used too, that's all."

"If I hadn't..."

"You had to do what you had to do, dear. It was just a terrible accident that F-Fred's death happened before you were able to finish him off." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Mrs. Weasley cut him off, "And besides, you've saved more members of this family and F-Fred knew the risks." Harry didn't feel that Mrs. Weasley was telling the truth, and Ginny must have noticed him not believing her mother because she glared at him until she saw that he understood.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." He said, "Some day's like today I just feel like everything is my fault."

"And it's not." She said sternly through her tears. She released him after a few more seconds then looked at the clock. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded and stood up and they both exited through the kitchen door. Harry took her arm, but just before she apparated him to the Ministry, she said, "You could just send her an owl if you wanted to see Teddy that bad."

When they arrived at the Ministry, Mrs. Weasley took him through the visitor's entrance. The phone box sunk into the ground, and that's when the nerves hit which didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you ok, dear?" She asked.

"What if they don't let me get my license because of all the illegal apparating Ron, and I did last year?"

"I don't think they will hold that against you, dear," She said, but Harry wasn't convinced. "Kingsley and his staff are working so hard around here to get those out of the Ministry who won't help them, and they are holding trials for everyone who as already in Azkaban to make sure they got a fair trial during the war. So they don't have anything happen like what happened with Sirius. And besides, they are excusing most of the little laws that were broken last year since the Ministry is so understaffed at the moment."

By this time, the phone box door opened, and they stepped out into the atrium. Immediately, Harry noticed the statue that was there the last time he had visited the place was gone.

"What happened to the..."

"Kingsley had it destroyed, and is having something else built in its place." Mrs. Weasley said when she realized what Harry was talking about. They walked quietly over to the security counter to get Harry's wand examined, and then they made their way over to the elevators.

Once they arrived on the correct floor, Ron exited a door marked 'Apparition Licensing' holding a piece of parchment and sporting a wide grin. Mrs. Weasley went to congratulate him while Harry walked to the reception desk. The lady behind the desk looked up as he approached and asked,

"Which department are you here to see?"

"Erm, apparation."

At his words, the receptionist flicked her wand at the stacks of parchment, and a scroll flew out.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"For?" She asked as she pointed her wand at the scroll waiting for his answer.

"To take the test."

The receptionist waved her wand and the scroll started to unroll itself.

"Name?" She said, still focusing on the scroll.

"Harry Potter."

The scroll unrolled even more, and Harry saw some of the words on the page change color. The receptionist looked at the clock and said,

"You are right on time for your appointment, Mr. Potter, you can go on in." She tapped her wand on the glowing letters, and they disappeared. She pointed to the door Ron just came out of and Harry assumed that was the one he should enter.

"Would you like for me to wait for you Harry?" Ron asked just before Harry turned the knob.

"Sure. Hermione isn't out of her appointment, is she?"

"Not that I know of." He responded as he sat down in one of the chairs to wait for him.

Harry opened the door and entered into a hallway lined with doors. About halfway down, a door opened and a stout man exited motioning for Harry to enter the door he just came out of.

The room was spacious, and nearly empty except for the circles that were drawn on the floor for testing. The man gestured for Harry to stand in the center of the room. So he did.

"I am Mr. Davis, your tester. You are Mr. Potter, correct?"

"Yes."

"To determine whether you get your license, we do the test in three parts. First, I need you to stand in one of the corner circles, and apparate." He pointed diagonally from where Harry was positioned in his circle. "Over there. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"There is no time limit, so please, take your time, and remember the three D's."

Harry focused on the circle his instructor indicated, and then turned on the spot. When Harry materialized in the indicated circle, Mr. Davis moved to examine the one he left.

"Fantastic job, Mr. Potter. You didn't splinch yourself. Your next task is to take this piece of parchment, and apparate to the security desk on the atrium level. Give this to the testing official there, and return with it." He handed Harry the piece of parchment, "And remember, take your time if you need to."

Harry disapparated, and found himself at the security desk. Standing beside it a witch held out her hand for the paper and Harry handed it over.

"Step two steps to your right please." She said, and Harry obeyed. She examined the spot where Harry had been, wrote on the piece of parchment, and handed it back to him.

"You may apparate back to room 17 in the apparition test licensing department."

Harry took the parchment and apparated back to the room. He handed Mr. Davis the piece of parchment paper, and stepped aside when he was motioned to do so.

"Your last test is to pick a spot in Diagon Alley. Tell me what it is, because I will be following you just to make sure you don't splinch yourself."

Harry thought about it for a moment before settling on a place. "How about Weasley's Wizard Weezes?"

Harry disApparated and landed at the front door of the place. Mr. Davis arrived shortly after then said conversationally,

"I remember when this store was open. My grandchildren loved coming here." Harry just smiled. "They have been bugging me to bring them for quite a while now, but the store has been boarded up for about a month. I wonder what happened to the owners?"

"One of them died in The Battle of Hogwarts, and the other is having a hard time with it."

Harry walked slowly off down the front of the building while Mr. Davis inspected the spot where he had appeared.

"Oh, that's right, Molly and Arthur's son's own and run this place."

"You know them?" He asked surprised.

"Why of course I do. Arthur asked me if I could fit you and his son in sometime this week for licensing, and it looks like you passed the test. Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

"I was wondering why you weren't making such a big deal about being the one to test me."

"You have had way too many bad things happen to you in your life so far. It's the least I can do to treat you just like I would any other testee."

Harry smiled.

"I really do appreciate that." He said honestly.

"As would any normal person who could have ended up in your shoes. You may apparate back into the room now and I will give you your license."

During their talk, Harry was able to complete his exterior walk of the place, which looked to be untouched.

Mr. Davis apparated ahead of Harry, and that gave Harry enough time to peek into the windows of the shop. There was no doubt, the inside looked worse. Not exactly satisfied that the store was a mess, thankfully Harry apparated safely back in the room. Mr. Davis was just coming back in with Harry's license. The piece of parchment changed hands, and the two men shook hands.

Harry exited the same door Ron did earlier and found both of his friends waiting for him.

"Did you pass?" Ron asked grinning.

Harry nodded at Ron grinning himself and asked Hermione,

"Did you get transportation?"

She nodded at him.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the WEASLEY's. Are you two ready to go?" The boys nodded and followed her to the elevators. "Congratulations by the way., Harry. I had no doubt you both would pass."

"Did you congratulate Ron too?"

She went a little pink and shoved Harry into the elevator when it arrived.

"Hey!" He protested. "No need to shove."

"Are you hoping for a little congratulating from a certain red-head when we get back?"

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about." Ron said as his ears started to go red. Harry glared at Hermione who wore a smug grin which Harry Returned

"I expect a congratulation from her just not the kind of congratulations you will be doing with him." Harry pointed at Ron. "Besides, that would just be awkward, seeing as she and I are only friends."

Hermione huffed and exited the elevator when the doors opened again. Both boys followed her to the apparation spot.

"We're going back to The Burrow?" Ron asked, and Hermione nodded.

When they arrived back at The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley apparently set Ginny to hanging that day's wash on the line to dry, and to Harry, it looked like she wasn't having any fun.

"I see you two passed the test." She said happily when she saw them materialize. Ron and Harry nodded, but Ginny's mood instantly soured once she realized what that meant for her. "Now you'll be able to go where ever you want while I'm stuck here helping Mum all summer."

"You and I will be studying when I get back from Australia. Or have you forgotten." Hermione said.

"So you got transportation?" She asked.

"I did. I leave June 1.

"Will anyone be going with you?" Harry asked.

"Someone in the Australian ministry will be helping me when I arrive. I just have to find out where they live before I go."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"Muggles leave paper trails everywhere if you know where to look. Besides, if my parents had started up a new dental practice, that won't be hard to find at all. The tricky part is to make sure it is them before we arrive and attempt to restore their memories."

"How are you getting there?" Ginny asked as she put the last piece of laundry up.

"Several portkeys." She said. "It was actually cheeper than flying."

"But you don't have to pay to fly a broomstick." Ron said puzzled.

"Fly in an airplane, Ron." Harry said laughing. "So how much do they charge you for traveling by portkey?" Harry wondered a loud.

"A Galleon a portkey." She responded.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Harry said, but Ron and Ginny's faces started going red.

"Oh, I'm sorry you two." Hermione said, "I forgot that that might be a bit much for your parents."

They went more red, so Harry thought he'd attempt to save Hermione.

"What she means is," Harry began, "is that to her and I, that doesn't sound like much money. We understand why it sounds a lot to you." And Hermione nodded.,

"I still hate being poor." Ron said.

"We know, Ron. Harry and I don't hold it against you, you know."

"We know, but it still would be nice to be able afford basic things every once in a while." Ginny said as she picked up the empty basket and started back toward the house with the other three following close behind.

Lunch came and went, and with it, Mrs. Weasley got George to come out of his room to de-gnome the garden. She tried to get Ron to help him, but George said he wanted to do it alone. Ron and Hermione seemed to want some alone time, so Harry shoved them outside and told Hermione to go congratulate Ron like he knew she wanted too. This left Ginny and Harry in the house with absolutely nothing to do, and Harry found it a peculiar but satisfying feeling that he wasn't sure he could get used to.

May 14, 9 A.M.

Harry was up, showered, and dressed by the time 9 o'clock rolled around. He had a nightmare that night, which was nothing unusual. It had been about the time he had lived in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's. He didn't know why the dream had frightened him, but he supposed it had something to do with the fact that he was going back there for an inspection. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He didn't care much for the Dursley's, but he didn't want their home to be destroyed because of him. Ron was still sleeping when he made his way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast for them. Bill was sitting at the table with Hermione. He sat down at the table and murmured a good morning to the occupants who greeted him in return.

"How long do you think you two will be gone, bill?" His mother asked as she put a plate in front of Harry.

"It depends on how bad the place is Mum." He replied. "It can take from 30 minutes to hours if there are a lot of curses. It also depends on how they are laid out..." Mrs. Weasley was giving him a 'I was just looking for a simple answer' look. "Fine. It could take as little as a half an hour, and as long as several hours."

"Will Harry be staying if you have any work to do?"

"If it doesn't look too complicated, then yes."

"What are you going to do today, Hermione?" Harry asked. She looked up from her breakfast with a worried look.

"I'll be going to the Library today to get started on finding my parents."

"Will you be taking Ron with you dear?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No. I will probably be too busy to answer all his questions I'm sure he will have about computers and other Muggle technology." She said.

"Would you mind if I went with you, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I won't bug you during your search." She added after seeing Hermione's hesitant expression, "I'm just curious to see what kinds of things Muggles write about is all."

"Oh, why not." She relented after thinking it over a few minutes. "I'll be able to get you set up with a few books before I start my search."

"What if I say you can't go, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Oh, mum. I'm bored here, and besides, I'll be studying all summer. Can't I have a little fun before I start revising?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't look happy about it, but she said she could go with Hermione.

Harry and Bill left the house shortly after that conversation, and Harry side-along apparated Bill to a street close to the Dursley's home. Turning the corner onto privet drive, Bill said softly,

"Do you remember the concealment charms you used while on the run last year? We will need them if I run into any trouble." Harry nodded. "Excellent. I will start with the outside of the house and go from there."

"Do you expect anything to be there?"

"If the place was searched, it's possible the Death Eaters did do something to it. This is why I need you here. You remember how the house was when they left it, so you will be able to tell me if anything is out of place."

When they reached number four, Bill put out an arm to stop Harry from walking up the drive.

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" He asked. Harry examined everything he could see, but found nothing.

"It looks safe." He said after a few minutes. Bill pulled out his wand and ran it along everything he thought could have been cursed, but he found nothing. He did this with all sides of the house after asking Harry if anything looked out of place, but they found nothing.

"Ready to go inside?" Bill said after finishing the exterior search.

"I suppose." Harry said half heartedly.

The two walked up the drive and um the walk to the front door where Bill immediately shoved Harry out of the way before he could set foot on the doormat.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A curse that hurtles the person who steps on that mat about fifty feet away."

"Why didn't you see it before?"

"It's one of those curses that isn't visible at a distance." He replied as he took care of the doormat. He examined the door and knob before unlocking it. "Why don't you go and set up the enchantments around the house so neighbors don't get suspicious."

Harry did what he was told, and returned five minutes later and found him in the living room at work.

"Anything else yet?"

Bill pointed to the television and a few other Muggle items.

"I will have to take those to Gringgotts to have the goblins help me break the curses."

It looked like the Death Eaters had cursed every Muggle artifact they could get their wands on, and Bill had to go to Gringgotts to get a few goblins to help him get the items out of the house. Harry didn't think the Dursley's would appreciate them taking their things, but unless they wanted to be cursed, they had no choice. Bill and the goblins finished their work at about 2 in the afternoon, and Harry was relieved. They canceled their charms and apparated back to The Burrow for some food that Mrs. Weasley was more than happy to provide. HERMIONE and Ginny came back shortly before Dinner with no luck on Hermione's parents whereabouts.

May 15, 3 A.M.

Harry woke abruptly from another nightmare. He was sweating and his heart was racing madly. He got out of bed and tiptoed to the door and opened it as quietly as he could, the same with the stairs. Once on the first floor he decided the kitchen would be a good place to go for a drink of water and a place to get his mind off the nightmare, but when he entered, he found someone already there.

"George?" He asked.

George nodded and sipped his drink. Harry got his glass of water and sat across from George. They sat there in silence for a while before George spoke.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Move on from a death."

Harry's head hit the kitchen table.

"Some day's, I honestly don't know." He said truthfully.

"But it hurts."

"And it will for a while."

"What makes it go away?"

"It will never go away. Not completely anyway."

"Why not?"

"Do you still care about your brother?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"It is always hard at first to move on after something like this happens. Tell me about Fred."

George looked horrified at Harry.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I… I… I… Don't know how." His voice broke, and Harry knew he was about to start crying.

"Why don't you start with the first thing you remember?" He prompted.

George thought about that for a minute before he smiled just a little.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." He said.

"What about it?"" And Harry wondered what kind of trouble they could have gotten into.

"Well, you see, this isn't my earliest memory, but it is something fun to talk about."

"So, what happened?"

"When Ron was 7, we gave him an acid pop, which burnt a whole through his tongue, and mum was furious with us. So we got a hold of a package of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and blew bubbles with the entire package. We didn't know at the time that those bubbles wouldn't pop for days, and that's when we realized why Mum and Dad gave us a piece each. We filled the house with them, and the only person who seemed to enjoy them was Ginny. I think it was our mission to keep Ginny happy as a child, because she had a pair of lungs on her. On second thought, she still does. How do you think she got her temper?"

"Um?" Was all Harry said before George continued.

"When we were about 7, Fred got this brilliant idea to go into Ginny's room, and take her favorite bedtime story, and hide it with the chickens."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes. Actually, it just happened to be your story she begged Mum or Dad to read to her every night, and we all got sick of hearing about it. She used to be able to recite it from memory, and Fred and I would run around messing the storyline up up on purpose to upset her."

Harry blushed.

"We were successful in retrieving it from her room, and putting it in with the chickens. Mum really shouldn't have had us collecting eggs that day." George said the last part grinning. "So when she went to bed that night, they couldn't find the book anywhere, and she wouldn't go to bed without it. Let me tell you, I don't think we got any sleep that night."

"Did she ever find it?"

"Oh, Mum found it pecked apart by the chickens the next morning, and I think she grownded all of us until one of us, I mean two of us fessed up."

There were more similar stories over the next hour, and Harry listened eagerly. When George started yawning he said,

"Thank you, Harry. You helped a lot."

"It helped me to talk to someone too after Sirius' death, and it's just hard to believe that Tonks and Lupin are gone. Fred too of course, but Teddy is now in the same position I was in when I was about his age."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you had no one when you were growing up to help you understand what was going on. Teddy has someone, and I think he's lucky to have someone like you who can help him when he gets old enough to understand what had happened."

"I suppose you're right."

"It's like you can do for Teddy what no one was able to do for you. I think you'll be the only one who can help him." But Harry wasn't too sure. "Andromeda won't be able to help because she's getting over the loss of her entire family. I mean, it can't be easy grieving and trying to take care of an infant at her age."

"I want to help her with him, but I don't know the first thing about how to take care of a baby."

"Just like with anything in this world, it just takes practice I'm sure."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who is helping you feel better?"

"I thought I'd return the favor."

"It looks like we're even then, huh."

"Looks like it."

The men sat in a comfortable silence while sipping their beverages.

"Hey, George?" Harry began.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with the shop?" He asked before he lost his nerve. George's face fell.

"I haven't actually thought about it, why?"

"Well, when I was taking my apparition test yesterday, I completed my test by apparating to the shop. I was able to get a good look of the outside and it looked untouched, but the inside was trashed."

George's head hit the table.

"I don't know if I can face that place just yet."

"I don't expect you to bee able to face it right away. I know I'd be asking a lot of you if I did, but I just wanted to know if you knew what you were going to do about it."

"I don't." He said quietly. "I suppose I could open it. That's what Fred would want, I'm sure."

"You don't have to give an answer right away, but I know there are people who would love to see it open again."

"I will think about it." He said after thinking things over.

"That's all I ask." Harry said smiling a little.

"You know, I think Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I wouldn't mind helping you clean up the place if you decide to re-open it. You don't have to go through this on your own you know."

George lifted his head off the table and nodded.

"Do you come down here often?" Harry asked

"Once Mum goes to bed I do. It helps a little I suppose, but I wasn't prepared for how useful de-gnoming the garden would be."

"Does it help you from thinking about it?"

"Keep my mind off Fred? No. But it does help me release a lot of my pent up anger over the situation."

"I wonder if it would help me as well." Harry wondered aloud.

"Well, the next time I have to de-gnome, I wouldn't mind some company." He said

They heard movement coming from the stairs and were startled to find that it was already 5:30. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen and turn on the lights only to be shocked into silence by the sight of two people already sitting at her kitchen table.

"Morning Mum." George said cheerfully.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry said just as enthusiastic.

"What are you two doing up?" She asked after the shock wore off.

"Harry here had a nightmare, and I couldn't sleep." George told her.

"I think I am actually about to go back to bed for a few more hours." Harry said, "That's if I can get back to sleep." He added.

"I think I'll follow you up." George said, and the two men stood up and exited the kitchen. When they got to the land which held George's room, he thanked Harry one more time, and entered. When Harry arrived back in Ron's room, however, it didn't take him long to get back to sleep, and the Ghoul in the attic wasn't exactly being quiet.

A/N: I just ask that you leave a review, and you just might get a little preview of the next chapter. Unfortunately, unsigned reviews can't get this offer, so just remember to sign in. I will be starting the next chapter sometime within the next week. You may get it on August 1 or possibly earlier, but we'll see. I will be putting up a thing in my profile telling you guys how the next chapters are going, so you can tell when to expect a new one.


End file.
